Celtic Connections
by Sabishiiko
Summary: Loki and crew meet up with some displaced celtic mythical beasties and one rather P.O.ed deity. Picks up where the anime left off, my idea of a second series.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

**Next Notes Keywords are Heimdall, the Rigsthula, and 9 Sheep**

Heimdall is a mysterious character even in the mythology. He is constantly annoyed by Loki and he bedevils Thor, (it's his idea to dress him as a bride.) As a shape shifter he surely is not a true Aesir. Odin is supposed to be his father – possibly in the form of a ram, and his mother 9 sheep associated with waves, which doesn't make a lot of sense, unless you consider the Celtic tradition that the white caps of the waves are called the sheep of the mer-folk, and that they come into the shore in sets of nine. According to Celtic tradition the daughter of Manaanan (top god in Ireland and lord of the mer-people) was tending the sheep and feel asleep on the shore where she was accosted by another deity. Well, we all know what Odin is like.

For purposes of storytelling I've assumed this to be Heimdall's parentage. It would have been natural for him to have been sent to live in his father's domain, but why must he live alone outside the gates of Asgard.

In the Anime version of Loki, Heimdall is desperate to gain Odin's recognition and approval to a fanatical degree. This would also follow if he felt insecure of his position as a result of his parentage. It would also explain why he might have been chosen to return to Ireland or Scotland, in the Rigsthula if his maternal grandfather is Manaanan.

Heimdall's part in the Rigsthula is debated, for purposes of this story I assume it is him, because his part in it is referred to in other established stories. The manuscript, unlike most of the Norse manuscripts in existence, was written in Ireland or Scotland and is not complete. Whatever Heimdall's mission as Rig may have been, Odin obviously takes over because it is Odin who is the patron of nobles and kings. In this story I've taken the liberty to suggest how that might have happened and how Heimdall feels about it.

**Other Minor Notes**

The story The Ever Living Ones (Celtic Myths and Legends by Peter Berresford Ellis) Describes the origination of the Celtic culture of the British Isles, (which is different than in other places,) and it's arrival in the Isles. The overwhelming amount of similarities between the Children of Danu and pre-Viking Norse are compelling enough for me to believe that they were an offshoot of the Norse and clashed with the native culture, The Children of Domnu. I suspect it is possible that the Danu were the Aesir and the Domnu were the Vanir as history passed into legend.

Shinty is a traditional game in N. Scotland played with a ball and sticks. It's probably the forerunner of modern day hockey although it's often compared to the Irish hurling. It's not really important, but just so the one reference isn't taken as an accidental misspelling of Shinto sticks which would mean quite something else.

Also not really important, I think of Heimdall as being older than his half brother Thor, but younger than Baldor.

In Celtic mythos, green is the color of magic and the fairy world, blue signifies power, often divine.

Thor was, and in many places still is, the most beloved God in Scotland and Ireland.

**Celtic Connection**

By A. Morgan

Based on the Characters and world of

Mythical Detective Loki & Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok

Created by Kinoshita Sakura

(Characterization in this story is a mixture of that seen in the Manga and the Anime; I try to refer to both. I love both, but my lack of Japanese skills limits my use of the Manga. I think my Loki is more the Loki of the Manga, my Narugami the version seen in the Anime, and my take on Heimdall somewhere between the two. I can't get Frey right because his Manga and Anime versions are too different. Having him talk in third person like in the Manga was a pain and I don't really like how it turned out.

As for the time line, these events take place immediately after the events of the Anime but before Spica shows up.

I think it starts off a little slow, setting up character norms is a bit of a drag but a necessary evil, still, I think (hope) it gets better as it goes)

Heimdall was alone. He spent most of his time alone, and in many ways he preferred it that way. Force of habit perhaps, from countless centuries watching the gates of Asgard.

Frey's inane schemes provided frequent, if not always welcome distraction, and it wasn't as if he weren't capable of a few good plans of his own.

Most of his plots of late had been aimed at Loki whom he had originally followed to Midgard to kill, but things had changed now, and a displaced god often found himself at loose ends, and alone.

The war might not have been won but the battle, at least for the moment, was over. There was nothing to do but await further orders, when, or if, they ever came. In the meantime this human world was home.

He looked around. It was mid-afternoon and very few people were about. It seemed too early to go home and subject himself to Frey's babbleing, or chance being involved in some mad plot to impress the human girl Mayura, whom Frey had set his heart on.

An open air cafe was just ahead across the street reminding Heimdall that he was hungry. He disliked the idea of eating alone in public, although the usual alternative of watching Frey overindulge wasn't much of a treat either. The problem was that, trapped in the body of a ten year old, he either wound up with a waitress with the maternal instincts of a grizzly bear mistaking him for her cub, or the whole staff would descend on him with the assumption that he was a lost little boy in need of immediate rescue.

When he had assumed this form he hadn't realized how difficult being cute was going to make his life.

It would be far better to simply go home and hope that Frey wasn't waiting for him in expectation of assistance with the latest sale with per person limits. Heimdall had reached his personal limit of hauling large items of produce around town.

Which brought up a point. Frey had spent the entire month's grocery budget on a bargain blow-out of canned asparagus and lychee in syrup.

Somewhere on the far side of starvation canned asparagus might be considered edible, but bearing in mind that canned lychee tasted like armpit odor and smelt like the stuff they put on vomit at the mall, maybe the cafe wasn't such a bad idea.

He chose an isolated table. Even as he sat down he was regretting his decision. The noise the manager was making inside the kitchen berating her employees gave him very little hope. Wishing, for maybe the millionth time since he left Asgard, that his legs weren't too short to reach the ground, he picked up a menu card.

"Good afternoon sir." A waitress must have escaped the verbal tirade inside. It took Heimdall a moment to realize she was talking to him. In this form very few mortals showed him any real respect. It was hard on a god. He looked up. The voice belonged to a pretty girl with dark grey eyes and a pleasant smile. She didn't look like a momma grizzly, and didn't seem set to notify the management that a small child was playing hooky from school.

"Would you like to order?"

"Yes." He said cautiously. "Coffee." He waited for the standard lecture that coffee was not good for growing young boys. When it didn't come he finished his order.

Despite frequent notes of discord coming from the kitchen, Heimdall was pleasantly surprised by the cafe. His coffee remained unobtrusively filled and his thoughts uninterrupted. Mostly his thoughts revolved around recent events. He had been badly mistaken and had acted rashly, though he did not regret his actions based on the knowledge and understanding that he had had at the time. He had failed to impress Odin yet again. This troubled him. Most of his life Heimdall had scrupulously done as he was told in an effort to gain his father's fickle approval. It wasn't always easy to do as he was told, but it was easier than doing nothing, which was where he found himself now.

Well, what was there to do about it? He distracted himself by watching the waitresses scurry around. He was a natural people watcher, although he had not bothered to pay the humans around him much attention before. He'd been busy with higher matters.

He decided that his own waitress was different than the others. She looked a little different, the grey eyes and not quite straight dark brown hair, but there was something else not connected to her appearance that he sensed. Something that didn't quite belong here. He couldn't put his finger on it. Almost a presence he couldn't identify. Truth was, he was tired. He'd been through quite a lot lately, so it was just one more thing that he wasn't going to figure out today.

As he went up to pay the bill at the register the girl appeared beside him.

"Thank you for your business." She said with a slight polite bow. Heimdall nodded then;

"What is your name?" He asked, in his customarily rough tone.

If she felt he was rude she didn't show it.

"Sabishiisora Arashiko." She replied.

"I'm...Kazumi." He introduced himself, not sure why he was bothering.

"Then I hope you will come again Kazumi-kun."

He nodded and went on.


	2. Chapter 2

The day began far too early as Narugami pulled the heavy cart along the street. It was his first day on this job, making deliveries before school. There had been no time for breakfast and there would not be enough time to beat it across town to bum breakfast at Loki's when he was done. Clearly he was doomed to a fate of utter starvation. There was no justice in this world at all.

Every eating establishment in the district was mocking his empty stomach and his next stop was one of these, an open air cafe just preparing to open for the day. He pulled the cart to a service entrance of the kitchen building and rung the bell. He was greeted, not warmly, by the manager herself. She was a large woman, terminally rude and permanently angry. She glared at him as he explained his presence as if he were not a life form to be trusted with her business's supplies.

"I'll send one of the girls to oversee." She threatened, or seemed to, and shut the door with a slam.

A girl to oversee him? Narugami considered Mjollnir's potential use as a cattle prod. If all the girls here were like their boss the one sent to torment him would no doubt be the ugliest, meanest, bossiest..._Oh Highest Heaven! The food smelt so good! _

Immersed in his own misery, he didn't notice the door re-open quietly or the girl who'd stepped out until she had said good morning twice. Even then, it was nearly a third time before he realized he was staring.

Maybe it would have been better if she had been a bossy old cow he thought, feeling himself go red.

"I...I'm Narugami, I've brought this weeks order." He really wished his voice wouldn't crack like that.

"So I hear." She smiled. "I'm Arashiko." She picked up the clipboard and started checking off items on the cart.

Narugami was glad to get right to work. He wasn't at his best when it came to girls. He blushed easily and got flustered. Even Didoji could get the best of him when it came to dealing with an emotional crisis, and they'd known each other for some time now.

It wasn't long before all the items had been checked off and removed from the cart. Arashiko took the receipt copy and handed him the clipboard.

"Uh, thanks for your help." He said.

"It's nothing." She smiled warmly back, or maybe it was him that was too warm. He tugged at the collar of his uniform wondering if he'd sound like a complete idiot if he told her he'd never met a girl with eyes the exact color of thunderclouds before.

"Uh..." He started but was interrupted by his own growling stomach. Curse these mortal bodies anyway! Not that his stomach hadn't growled in Asgard. It was a well established rumor that Thor's stomach was the source of the sound of thunder rather than the wheels of his goat cart.

The service door shot open, startling them both.

"Isn't this finished?" The manager demanded, her tone making it clear that there was only one acceptable answer.

"Yes ma'am." Arashiko answered quickly. "He was just offering to bring the supplies inside for us. I told him I would ask you ma'am."

"I what?" Narugami started. Many of the boxes were heavy and he didn't look forward to taking the time to move them again. Then he caught Arashiko's "follow my lead" expression. "Oh, right! Your waitresses have better things to do, I can bring these things inside no problem!"

The manager looked at him suspiciously. "You won't get a tip for extra work if that's what you're after."

"Uh, no ma'am." He answered, wishing he had some idea what he was supposed to be after.

"Maybe it would be worth a bowl of miso soup." Arashiko ventured. The manager switched her glare to the girl. Inside the phone was ringing. Someone answered and yelled for the manager.

"A small bowl." She finally conceded before stomping off.

"Thanks!" Narugami exclaimed but Arashiko was already on the move, propping the door open and explaining where he should put things before running off to wait tables.

Once finished, again, Narugami found his breakfast set aside for him on the employee counter. The bowl was indeed sadly small, but well filled with more than just broth. There was even an equally small bowl of rice as a bonus.

Seeing the manager pacing in her office yelling into the phone, he ate as quickly as possible and put his dishes in the sink. At least he had something warm in his stomach, and he was looking forward to next week's delivery.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lokiiii!"

Sitting at his desk Loki sighed at the sound of Mayura's shouting as she banged through the front door and through the house to his office. Yamino, serving tea, smiled knowingly before retreating to the kitchen to fetch another cup for their guest. He knew Loki didn't dislike Mayura's chaotic interruptions in his usually quiet days half as much as he pretended to.

"Nii-san, pull in your tail." Yamino reminded the black puppy sleeping half under the desk. Mayura had stepped on him once. It was an experience no one wanted to repeat.

"Loki! You have to go to the history museum with me!" Mayura announced with her usual exuberance.

"Oh, really. Why is that Mayura?"

"This exhibit!" She slapped a flyer down on the desk in front of him. He picked it up gingerly. Things like this had a tendency to turn into small demonic creatures. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Celtic culture in History and Myth." He read. "Art, artifacts and manuscripts of the ancient Celts."

Mayura shrieked with excitement. "They're going to have a mock up of Skara Brae, all sorts of ritual implements, a life size model of a burial mound, and Stonehenge in foam blocks you can put together yourself! **Mystery!**" She fairly danced around the room.

"It appears this exhibit doesn't start for another two weeks." Loki commented.

"I know." Mayura sat down on the couch, nodding her thanks as Yamino placed a cup of tea and a plate of homemade cookies on the coffee table in front of her.

"They're already unloading everything at the museum. I don't want us to miss it!"

"I'm sure you won't let that happen." Loki smiled charmingly as he slipped the paper into his desk. Out of sight and, hopefully, out of mind for Mayura.

"What kind of Mysteries do you have for us today Loki?" She asked, making quick work of her snack.

"Nothing. It's been a very quiet day."

"Oh pooh Loki! I don't think you're even trying to find any mysteries."

"It seems they usually find us Miss Mayura." Yamino put in reassuringly.

Fenrir came out from under the desk, stretched and scratched.

"Daddy, show her my doggie pile that looks like Odin. That's a mystery!"

Loki cast a sidewise glance at his dog formed son, grateful yet again that Mayura was unable to hear him. Yamino came and scooped the puppy up.

"Your snack is in the kitchen Fenrir." He said cheerfully, then just out of Mayura's earshot; "Really, your collection of doggie piles that you claim to resemble famous persons is no mystery to anyone but yourself!"

"It's not my fault you don't have any appreciation for art dork!" Fenrir shot back in a gruffer tone than before. "Just wait till you see my portrait of you!"

There was a loud clunk from the kitchen.

"Oh dear, Fenrir. It seems your snack accidentally spilled down the garbage disposal."

Loki shook his head and returned his attention to Mayura who was obliviously chatting away about her day at school and the mysterious lunchbox that nobody would claim.


	4. Chapter 4

Suiting up for the game Narugami went over the previous evening's conversation in his mind. He was certain he hadn't made a very good impression.

Wearing a blue t-shirt under an open white button down shirt with capri pants and sandals rather than a waitress uniform he almost didn't recognize her at first when she had come up to his yakitori stall. It was the grey eyes of course, which he noticed first. They had chatted a while; she was alone and it wasn't busy at the moment. He'd burnt his hand at least twice on the grill. Just as she was leaving he managed to, somewhat desperately, invite her to come to his school's soccer game.

"When is it? I'm working in the evenings for the next two weeks."

"At five o'clock. You won't be at the cafe in the morning?"

"Don't worry, I told Ayumi how you like your breakfast. Anyway, you probably have lots of girlfriends to cheer for you, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. Didoji always comes. Umiko and her friends Keiko, Tomomi, and Akiko..." He started counting off on his fingers before catching her slightly hurt expression and realizing how he sounded. "I mean, those are girls who are friends. Not girlfriends. No girlfriends at all!" He babbled nervously.

"Oh. I see." She replied in an entirely too understanding of a tone. Heaven! What must she think now?

"Ahh...No!" He panicked. "I like girls! I just don't...have... that kind of...girlfriend." He finished miserably. Could he just take Mjollnir and beat himself now? Could any part of him not be blushing?

"Oh." Arashiko replied as if it really couldn't matter less, but it was a while until she could manage to keep from grinning and she kept her face turned away.

"Maybe I can come by on my way to work." She finally said. "I can't promise though."

She had smiled, taken her order, and left him feeling very confused, but strangely happy, before second doubts started to haunt him.

No. Probably not the best impression at all he thought.

The game went well. Narugami was leading the victory. Not unusual. It was a shame, Mayura reflected, that Narugami couldn't devote as much concentration to his regular schoolwork. Maybe it was best he didn't though. It was nice to have some company at the bottom of the class.

Actually, Narugami seemed especially determined to be the best soccer player in the galaxy today. Well, Mayura considered, making the district championships was a big honor for the whole school. She thought Narugami had quickly waved at the far side of the field. There were a few people over there. Older people from the neighborhood and kids from other schools. Was that a girl that waved back?

"Umiko? Who is that girl? Do you know her?"

Umiko squinted her eyes. "No, I've never seen her before."

"Maybe she's from the other team's school." Keiko suggested.

"She's not wearing a uniform."

"If my team were losing as badly as theirs is I wouldn't want to be wearing my uniform either."

"You wouldn't be waving at the opposition's best player either." Umiko observed. So, Mayura hadn't imagined that.

"Not if I knew how weird he is!" Akiko laughed.

Hmmm, Mayura thought. A mystery! She'd just have to ask Narugami after the game, after all, he should know who she was.

But Mayura didn't get her chance. The game being won, there was no getting anywhere near any of the players, and the girl had vanished before the game was even half over. She went to Loki's and tried to explain the situation but to no avail. Sometimes Loki could be so obstinate and detached. She was certain there wasn't a romantic bone in his body. 'Just ask Narugami at school next week.' Easy for him to say! That meant waiting all weekend! Worse yet, he was going to be too busy to go to the museum opening of the Celtic exhibit this weekend! Busy doing what? He didn't look very busy to her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nothing doing kid. This is a museum, not a daycare." The guard announced pompously and entirely too loudly as he blocked Heimdall's way.

Heimdall took a deep breath. He'd been trying to work his way around this idiot for nearly twenty minutes. Apparently it was even too stupid to be affected by mental manipulation.

He knew he should have brought Frey along, but Frey had issues with how the Celtic culture had at times portrayed him. ("Frey never has, nor ever will be, a woman Heimdall!") Well, Frey had issues, leave it at that.

He had hoped to pass unnoticed in the bustle of opening day, but this uniformed baboon and his wretched sign proclaiming no unsupervised children under twelve were admitted, was taking some sort of perverse joy in tormenting him.

"You do know how to read don't you kid?"

That was it! If they were going to keep him out he may as well give them a good reason. He narrowed his visible eye and tightened his lips into a creepy smile. He was going to enjoy this. He opened his mouth but someone else's voice came first.

"What kind of bully picks on children?" Someone grasped Heimdall's gloved hand. He looked up. _Arashiko? Wow, she looked pissed._

"He didn't say he had a guardian with him." The guard defended himself.

"You're too busy listening to yourself to let him. Where's your supervisor? You won't have the authority to guard an outhouse when I finish..."

If Heimdall hadn't been too shocked to close his mouth he would have grinned. Ignoring the guard's protestations she turned a smile as bright as sunshine at Heimdall. "Are you ready to see the museum Kazumi-chan? Let's go!"

He nodded a little confusedly and let her pull him along. Safely inside and out of the guard's sight she let go his hand and bent down to his level.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Kazumi-kun."

"I...guess the purpose was achieved." He shrugged.

"To make it up to you I'll buy us lunch after we see the exhibit, okay?"

Heimdall nodded, not too sure what he was getting himself into, but it seemed to please the girl. He had no idea why that should matter to him. He really must be losing his edge.

The exhibit was extensive. Hours passed quickly by before Heimdall realized he had lost track of his "guardian". Not a good idea in case anyone asked questions. He looked around. They had gone through the life size models together. She had nearly buried him in foam block pieces of Stonehenge, sort of a massive domino effect. The last he'd noticed she had been frowning over the mythology texts in the manuscript room. He went back but she wasn't there. Then he noticed an archway he'd passed up before and went through.

What waited there gave even him a start. Looming over anyone entering was a huge life like figure. On its shaggy head were great many-tined antlers. In one hand it brandished a jagged lightning bolt, and in the other an immense spoked wheel. Its expression was horrible. It reminded Heimdall of the early morning he, Thor, and Baldor had all woken Odin up jumping on the bed.

"Hello there, old devil." Heimdall murmured, and then noticed Arashiko standing in front of the statue looking up at it. He went up and stood beside her.

"Kazumi, the tag is missing. Do you know who this one is?"

"Hmmm." He pretended to have to think about it. "That's Taranis, Celtic god of thunder."

"He looks terrible."

"He is. He's a giant to start with, and required human sacrifice. His victims were put in big wicker work cages and burnt to death. When the Christian's came to convert the British Isles they equated him with their Devil."

"You know a lot about these things don't you Kazumi? But then, you are European aren't you?"

"You could say...I have relatives there."

"My dad was European" She said and turned towards another archway. "Have you been in here yet?"

"Not yet." Heimdall answered, still looking at the scowling statue. He had sensed something. It reminded him of the feeling he had had that first day at the cafe. Some sort of presence. _Probably it was just seeing this guy again_. He looked over at the sign over the door Arashiko was heading for.

Norse Influence on Celtic Culture.

"Oi! Arashiko!" He shouted, stopping her right under the rainbow painted entrance.

"What is it?"

He darted forward and grabbed her arm, trying his best to exude innocent boyish charm. _How the hell did Loki make it look so easy?!_

"I'm starving." He lied. "Did you forget you promised lunch?"

"Your right Kazumi." She smiled. "Where would you like to go?"

They went to Azuma's Kitchen and then took the food to eat picnic style at Heimdall's favorite spot in the park near the pond. It was a quiet spot rarely invaded by anyone and, (thank heaven,) not a pink robot pig or a taiyaki munching buffoon in sight.

"Did you look at the Mythology texts?" She asked when they were nearly finished.

Heimdall nodded. He hadn't taken the time to look at them but it was unlikely she could come up with one he didn't know.

"There's one called the Rigsthula about a god named Rig." She went on. Heimdall coughed, barely managing to recover.

"I've heard of it."

"I don't think he was a very good god. He was really unfair, especially to his children."

"What!?"

"Well," She went on. "He had three sons right? A servant, a farmer, and a noble. He completely forgets the first two and only comes back to the one that was born a noble. He even brings him gifts as if he didn't already have every advantage. He had to know the first two would be lowlier, why did he have them if he wasn't going to care about them? He could have given them each something! At least he could have claimed them."

"God's don't have to be fair." Heimdall said darkly, but his mind had gone elsewhere. He could see Odin standing in front of him, his back turned to show how little regard he had for him, and to demonstrate his displeasure.

"It's not like you to oppose me Heimdall." Odin was saying. "Nor is it your place."

"I should have some right to a say in their lives!" Heimdall objected.

"I sent you to found a race of kings on your mother's native soil. You have the blood of two great gods, you've shamed them both."

"You can't have just a king! There has to be something to be king of!"

"That was not your concern! You have interfered in my purpose Heimdall! I needed a king to lead warrior sons! You give me a country crawling with dependents and laborers?"

"I thought you'd be pleased. They are healthy, strong, and self-sufficient. They are the children of gods, with the power to rule the land and the sea."

"They do not meet my purpose Heimdall, which was to create a magnificent race of warriors to send into glorious and futile battle such as songs would be made of. Well, they shall be fated now to fight each other."

"No!"

"You are no longer responsible for this task!" Odin roared in anger. "Return to Bifrost where you are better suited to serve your days. I shall claim my king and form him in my image."

"May I keep the farmer class since they do not interest you?"

"No. Thor!"

"Father?" Thor had approached a bit hesitantly.

"The peasantry is in your hands. You dress and eat like an itinerant farm hand as it is."

"Yes father." He answered, knowing better than to object, but he spared an apologetic glance for Heimdall.

"There's one son left, the thrall..."

Odin roared with laughter so loud it shook all of Asgard. "Heimdall begs for a servant's child? Are you actually any son of mine? Perhaps that mermaid told me a lie and your some silkie's spawn. "Out of my sight!"

Heimdall had gone, and a deep loneliness was all that went with him.

"Why don't they have to be fair?" Arashiko was asking, bringing Heimdall's thoughts back to the present. He looked at her wearily.

"You think you can just go up to a god and tell him he's not fair?"

"Why not?"

"It's not like bluffing your way past an idiot museum guard." He said sarcastically.

She looked at him quietly. He sighed.

"Maybe gods don't enjoy the sort of freedom you think they do." He grumbled. "They only do what Odin gives them to do." _And lose whatever he feels like taking away._ He thought. "Anyway," he went on, laying back on the grass and folding his arms under his head. "Servants are under the protection of their masters, and the peasantry could ask no better champion than Thor. You'd like him; he likes to go around fighting injustice too."

"I guess Rig couldn't help it if another god prevented him from coming back."

"No, he couldn't have helped it."

"But I still think he could have tried harder."

"I suppose your parents are perfect." The sarcasm shot back.

"They're dead."

Heimdall shut his eyes and counted to ten. He probably had failed those children all those millennia ago. This conversation was his punishment.

"I'm sorry." He managed thickly.

"You didn't know. Anyway, you don't have to apologize, we're friends."

Friends?

He looked at her but she kept talking.

"When I was little, about your age, my parents were killed in an accident on our farm."

"They were farmers?" Heimdall asked, not really liking being called little, even indirectly.

She nodded. That explained the teasing at the cafe. No matter what seniority Arashiko might earn, she would always be the farmer's daughter to the city girls. There was one more thing that set her apart from them as well.

"You said your father was European. Do you have family there?"

"I don't know. I don't think it matters does it? You said you had relatives there, but what if you moved there? Would you feel any more comfortable than you do now? My father didn't tell me very much about his own culture because I had to live here and fit in, but it's never been that easy. It's like standing in the middle of a long empty bridge and knowing that you really don't belong at either end."

"I understand." Heimdall replied. He could almost feel the biting cold blowing over Bifrost and fought a shiver.

"My dad did give me a Celtic amulet from when he lived in Scotland. He told me to keep it safe for him." Arashiko said, her mood brightening quickly. "The chain is broken though. I'll have it fixed and show it to you when you come to the cafe. Anyway, that's why I started reading that story in the first place. That was my father's name."

"What was?"

"Rig. My dad's family name was Rig."

Heimdall fought an impulse to leap up, totally unsure what he would do if he did. _What was the big deal anyway? Rig was Irish for king. There must be thousands of people of Celtic decent named Rig in Midgard. But why her?_

"You told me your name was Sabishiisora." He said evenly.

"That was my mom's family name. My dad insisted I use it so I'd fit in better."

_Sort of like Higeshiyama Kazumi_. Heimdall thought. "I see." He said, sitting up. A gust of wind caught at his hair, blowing it back from his face. Reflexively he blocked the view of his closed, scared right eye with one gloved hand. _Had she seen it? Would she pity him, or be repulsed? Worse yet, would she ask what had happened to him? What could he say? Why did he even care what she thought? _

The breeze died away and he lowered his hand slowly. Arashiko looked back up at the clouds.

"We all have scars Kazumi-kun. Some we can see and some we can't." She spoke quietly. She looked away, down towards the serene pond. "When I came to the city I was your age. I thought the whole world had ended when I lost my parents. I was so alone, but I don't feel that way anymore."

"I suppose parents who loose their children feel the same way." Heimdall said more to himself than to her.

Suddenly, he realized, he didn't feel quite so alone anymore himself.

Friends.


	6. Chapter 6

The following week didn't bring Mayura much luck. In fact, Monday brought her to Loki's office in a downright disheartened mood.

Loki was having a hard time understanding exactly what she was upset about. There had been some sort of scene at school involving an angry teacher, an overturned desk, some language Mayura wouldn't repeat to someone his age, and a picture of a girl. The end result had been that Narugami was no longer speaking to Mayura. It was unclear if he would ever speak to her again, and the real problem was that he had stopped talking to her before she could find out who the girl at the game had been. Now she might never know.

Loki watched as Mayura took out her frustrations out on a piece of cake Yamino had served her.

"All I did was ask him if the girl he was drawing in his notebook during math class was the girl who came to the game." Mayura's voice was full of uncomprehending hurt. "If he'd only answered me the first time, or even the second the teacher wouldn't have noticed and got annoyed."

Loki wondered how long Mayura could go on without a breath with her mouth full of cake. She stabbed another bite.

"Then the teacher took Narugami's picture away from him and Naurgami got hysterical and tried to grab it back and knocked over his desk! He said it was all my fault!" Another bite of cake. "So the teacher is making Narugami stay after school to clean as punishment but he shouldn't be so angry because it's his day off anyway. He's being so mean, he won't talk to me at all!"

Loki regarded her for a moment. He traded a glance with Yamino who offered no insight. Even Fenrir was silent. Mayura's line between naive and total idiocy was sometimes blurry. Loki usual opted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"What exactly did you say this was a picture of?"

"It wasn't even a very good drawing!" Mayura rummaged in her school bag and pulled out a slightly crumpled sheet of paper which she handed to Loki. "The teacher tacked it up on the class bulletin board to teach Narugami a lesson so I took it down when I left for the day."

Loki's eyes widened. "Uh, did Narugami see you take this?"

"No, don't think so. Why?"

"No...reason." Loki realized it was pointless to try to explain to Mayura why there might be a lightning bolt out there with her name on it.

Loki had done his own share of adolescent daydreaming on paper in his day. There might even be some old drawing of Freya down in the basement if Yamino hadn't found them...again. Anyway...Thor was not the greatest artist, but all the essential elements were there. A fierce slobbering dragon. Thor standing ready with Mjollnir in hand, lightning flying. Then, there was the damsel in distress. She might be distressed by an apparent lack of really adequate clothing, but Loki was fairly certain it was the dragon that was supposed to be the problem.

Mayura had volunteered to take the dirty dishes to the kitchen and Yamino slipped behind Loki's chair for a look.

"I'm surprised he didn't get Mjollnir and take out the whole class!" Loki observed. "Can you imagine drawing something like this and having the whole class see it?"

"No." Yamino answered truthfully. "I suppose you can?"

"Well, yes." Loki admitted. Odin had gotten him good that time. In retrospect he had to admit that drawing rude pictures of himself and Frig with an impotent looking Odin standing by on the banquet hall wall just before midwinter feast had not been wise.

Mayura came back into the office.

"He'll get over it eventually." Loki lied.

Yamino coughed politely. "Miss Mayura, perhaps you could introduce yourself to the girl at the next game."

"Exactly my plan Yamino!" Mayura exclaimed. "That's why you're going with me Loki!"

"Oh...joy." Loki sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Arashiko had barely made it to the jeweler's before it closed, and it would be some weeks before her necklace could be repaired. She was disappointed since she had wanted to show it to Kazumi the next time he came by.

Narugami had told her he would walk her home that evening but he hadn't shown up by the end of her shift. Maybe he had had to work after all.

It was getting dark already as she started for home and she felt strangely nervous, as if someone were following her. Walking on a couple blocks, the feeling didn't go away. Trying not to show whoever it might be that she was suspicious, she knelt down as if to tie her shoe and picked up a smooth stone in her hand before going on.

She could hear footsteps now, running fast. Heart pounding she waited for the last moment. She swung around, aiming for the average assailants head.

"Kyaaa!"

"Kyaa?!"

Arashiko barely stopped her swing in time as Narugami ducked.

"What are you doing!?" They both shouted.

"Were you following me the whole time?" She asked, annoyed, but more relieved that she had been worried for nothing.

"No, I was late. I only just caught up to you."

"Then...who?" She glanced around, instinctively taking a step closer.

"What is it?"

Four figures seemed to melt out of the shadows and advanced towards them.

"Run Arashiko!" Narugami ordered. "I'll take care of this." She looked at him mischievously, gripping tighter the stone she still held.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" She grinned.

It was a surprisingly fierce fight for two against four. They seemed to focus on Arashiko. Perhaps they had followed her from the jeweler's and thought she had something of value. Whatever they were after, Mjollnir would soon see them to Niflheim.

A yell flew past him, hitting a wall.

"Arashiko!"

She scrambled to her hands and knees, the breath knocked out of her but no worse. Narugami was impressed, but this had gone on long enough.

"Stay down!"He yelled. "Keep your head covered!" He added as electricity began to crackle around Mjollnir. No more holding back, but the less she saw of this the better. He swung.

Ignoring Narugami's order, Arashiko made it to her feet just as the dazzling flash filled the dark street. Slightly dizzy, she wasn't sure what she was seeing. The hair stood up on the back of her neck. _Was it going to storm?_ Narugami was standing in the center of the street, three out of four down. Where was the fourth? The glint of steel played in the dieing light.

"Narugami, look out!"

He spun around, bringing the hilt of Mjollnir down on the top of the man's head just as they collided. He hesitated a moment. Nothing moved. They both ran.

Some blocks away Arashiko had to stop to catch her breath. Had he been forced to admit it, Narugami was far shorter of breath than he should have been. They stood panting in the ring of light cast by a streetlamp.

"Are you alright?" Narugami asked between gasps. Why wasn't it getting any easier to breathe?

Arashiko nodded and looked over at him. She looked at the ground near his feet and froze.

He looked down. Three bright splashes decorated the pavement like drops of red paint. A fourth joined them making an intricate splatter like a spider's web. Pretty...five drops...

"You're bleeding!" Arashiko announced the obvious. A three inch gash ran left to right across the upper right side of his chest. Blood had soaked into his shirt and uniform jacket as he ran. Now it was dripping...

"We're not far from my apartment." Arashiko offered. "You can get cleaned up there and we'll see how bad it is."

He nodded and followed her. How did this happen? He was Thor after all. Not that that meant he couldn't get hurt. Maybe he could still blame it on Mayura.

Having walked Arashiko home before he knew where the apartment was but he'd never been inside before. It was a little run down but had a balcony and its own bathroom. Currently Narugami was sharing a bathroom with the two other guys on his floor. Sure they were all guys together, but sometimes it was a little more togetherness than one guy could take.. Arashiko scurried off to get her first aid kit, telling him to take off his shirt and jacket. He did so, a little embarrassedly, and laid them across the coffee table as he stood in front of the couch. He was starting to feel a little woozy. This wasn't like cutting his finger slicing vegetables, or burning his hand on a hot grill. This human body of his hadn't received this sort of injury before. He had to say it wasn't taking it very well.

Arashiko set the first aid kit down on the table and started setting out things.

"I think the bleeding has stopped." Narugami stated, awkwardness meter rising dangerously high.

"Good. We still have to disinfect and bandage it or it'll re-open. Does it hurt very much?"

"No." He lied. Actually nothing had hurt worse since that time as a kid he'd backed into Gungnir. Frig had had to...thank heaven it wasn't his backside this time! This was embarrassing enough. He was having trouble focusing. His body had lost quite a bit of blood. He tried to piece together the events of the day and couldn't quite arrive at how he had got here; shirtless in the middle of a pretty girl's private apartment. He wished he wasn't so sleepy. Arashiko came back from the kitchen with a bowl of warm water and some hand towels. She was standing very close to him. Her hair was shiny and smelt nice. She looked at him, such beautiful grey eyes. She was talking...talking? He fought the fog in his brain trying to hear.

"This might sting." She was saying.

"This little scratch?" He slurred boastfully.

"Just hold still." She told him and placed her right hand flat against his chest for stability as she prepared to dab peroxide over the wound. Something like a small nuclear reaction exploded where her fingers touched his skin. It reached critical overload in something less than half a second and he was out.

When Narugami woke up there was only a dim light from a service bulb in the kitchen area. It took several minutes to clear enough of the fuzz out of his brain for him to remember where he was. He was lying on a couch with a light blanket. Rubbing a hand over his bare chest he resurrected a dull throb under carefully wrapped bandages.

On the coffee table beside the couch sat the first aid kit, a sewing basket and a plate of onigiri covered with a tea towel. He remembered vaguely fainting onto the couch. Embarrassed, he realized he must have then fallen asleep. Perhaps he should leave. _Where was his shirt and jacket?_ They weren't on the table anymore. He stood up unsteadily at first and looked around. His clothes were hanging up to dry near an open window, washed and sewn.

Across the room from the couch was a curtained alcove which must be the sleeping area. A bed height platform with a futon mattress. The curtain would be useful if one had to work at night and shut out the light to sleep during the day. At the moment it made a good privacy screen.

It was still some hours before morning, but he should say something to her before he left he thought. It had probably taken a long time to patch him and his clothes and she had provided food and a comfortable place to sleep. He went up to the curtain.

"Arashiko?" He whispered. No answer. He tried again, slightly louder with no result. Working up more courage than it would take to face any number of muggers he carefully pushed aside the curtain, just enough for a peek.

She was fast asleep, looking peaceful and vulnerable_. You know, he really should stay._ She might wake up frightened about the earlier attack. With him, the mighty Thor, on guard she could sleep safe and soundly. He closed the curtain and crept back to the couch. The mighty Thor was hungry. He ate the onigiri and lay back against the couch arm to keep watch on the night. Things hadn't turned out so horrible after all. He might even consider forgiving Mayura tomorrow. Who cared about a poorly drawn picture when they had the real thing? Fair damsel need not fear, nothing would get past Thor.

When Narugami woke up, breakfast was almost ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki could think of any number of places he'd rather be on a Thursday afternoon than the crowded stands beside a dusty soccer field. The dentist for instance. He could fake something and tell Mayura that Yamino had to take him home. Hmmm, heart attack? No, this form was too young. Epilepsy was good, but it took too much effort to make it convincing.

Other than Narugami was playing defense rather than his usual more demanding position of wing or center, there was very little mystery about. At least there were a goodly number of high school girls to look at. It helped Loki pass the time while Yamino immersed himself in learning every detail of the game and Mayura's friends chattered like annoying little birds. It was nearly half-time and if there wasn't going to be a really good cheerleading squad performance Loki was definitely out of there. Mayura suddenly tugged at his sleeve.

"Come on Loki, she's here!"

The players were coming off the field while micro skirted girls with batons trotted on.

"Now?"

"Yes Loki! Come on!"

He reluctantly followed her. "Mayura, is Narugami still angry with you?"

"I don't really know. I've been out of class with the Culture Fest committee all week and he's had extra practice with the team. I've hardly seen him."

Narugami and the girl were standing at the sidelines talking. Mayura and Loki stopped a short distance away, pretending not to listen.

"I can't stay for the game, but I brought you this for luck;" The girl offered him a bento box wrapped in blue cloth. "Thanks again, for the other night."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Narugami took the bento. Nearby Loki and Mayura traded wide eyed mischievous glances, causing Yamino to shake his head at them. Mayura couldn't contain herself, she went up to them.

"Hi! I'm Mayura Didoji, I'm in Narugami's class. What school are you from?"

I'm Sabishiisora Arashiko..."

"And she's on her way to work Mayura." Narugami interrupted with a slight "get lost" tone. Then he noticed Loki. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the game." Loki lied easily. He turned towards Arashiko. "I'm Loki, this is Yamino, were friends of Narugami's."

Narugami's expression seemed to say he wasn't so sure.

"Glad to meet you." Arashiko replied, returning Yamino's polite bow.

"You must come visit us some time." Yamino offered. "The Enjaku detective agency. Miss Mayura could bring you."

"Oh, you're a detective?"

"Loki is the detective and I'm his assistant!" Mayura corrected. "You're on your way to work? Did you meet Narugami at one of his part time jobs?"

Arashiko looked a little distracted. Loki realized that she wasn't looking directly at him but slightly over his head where Ecchan had just landed. _Could she see it?_ Yamino had taken notice as well and was taking action.

"We should be on our way if we're going to get through the refreshment line before the game starts again." He warned. "It was nice meeting you Miss. Arashiko."

"Yes Yamino." Loki nodded. "Come on Mayura, you promised to get me a snow cone."

"But..."

Between them, Loki and Yamino managed to get Mayura away.

"You have interesting friends." Arashiko observed. Narugami watched them go thinking she didn't know the half of it.

"The boy, Loki? He reminds me of a boy that comes to the cafe. I'm not sure why, they don't look very much alike... What was that pink creature on his head?"

"Uh...That's Ecchan. It's some sort of ...foreign pet."

"Oh." She looked puzzled a moment then thought of something else. "Are you sure you should be playing? What if that wound re-opens?"

"It's fine. It's not bothering me at all." He lied, not as easily as Loki. His shoulder had been throbbing since the top of the second quarter. "You just wait for me to walk you home."

She nodded. "This is my last week working late. Good luck!" She smiled and went. Narugami watched her go and then went to put the bento away with Mjollnir. He peeked inside his jersey. Blood had just started to seep through the bandages, but not so badly he'd have to re-wrap it.

"Are you alright Narukami?"

"Loki!" Narugami turned quickly to face him.

"Your friend seemed concerned about you."

"Girls worry about all sorts of silly things."

"But she's not just any girl is she? She saw Ecchan."

"Yeah...Well...Some humans can, you know that. I guess Mayura told you there was a girl at the game and she made a big deal about it. Can't you get her to mind her own business?"

"I can't control Mayura, you know that." Loki replied repeating Narugami's phrase in a slightly mocking tone. He knew Narugami picked up on it by the way his eyes flashed but he said nothing. Loki looked troubled, he had sensed something. Something quite strong and unsettling. It was no surprise if Narugami didn't trust him. In Asgard, Loki had done little to recommend himself as trustworthy. With the Yayoi disaster behind them, Loki questioning a new possible romance was sure to be a sore subject. Of course it wouldn't be a shock if Narugami hadn't noticed anything unusual about this girl besides the obvious attraction. In any case, whether Narugami knew anything or not, it was clear Loki would get nothing out of him.

"By the way," Loki said as if an afterthought. "Mayura gave this to me for safekeeping. I thought you might want it back. Are you sure she's not just any girl to you?" He handed Narugami a folded piece of paper which he suspiciously opened. The drawing that had disappeared from the bulletin board!

"GRAHHH" He roared, but Loki had already disappeared. The whistle blew, signaling that the game was about to resume, and he headed back to the field, rubbing his aching shoulder.

Loki watched him go.

"Oh Thor, what have you gotten yourself into now?"


	9. Chapter 9

There had been no escape. No more excuses. Mayura said they were going to the museum Saturday afternoon and that was final.

Too bad it was closed.

Loki really did try to conceal his relief as Mayura walked dejectedly beside Yamino. She had her heart set on seeing that exhibit, and Loki equally was set on keeping her away from it. He'd been lucky today.

"Isn't that your father's friend, Inspector Niiyama?" Yamino said suddenly.

Spoke too soon, Loki thought as Mayura scurried across the street to investigate.

"A girl's been drowned!" Mayura told them as Yamino and Loki caught up with her. "Right here in the botanical gardens in the park. That's why everything's closed!"

"Yes, until we finish our investigation we want as few unnecessary people in the area as possible." Inspector Niiyama looked down at Loki. "You again?"

"Good afternoon Masumi-chan!" Loki smiled innocently.

"You kids ought to go home!"

"Then, it was a murder?"

"Probably just a suicide, young girl from a poor family, hey, stop asking questions! We haven't finished our investigation yet!"

"The Inspector looked even more agitated than usual.

"Where's your assistant?" Mayura asked, undaunted.

Niiyama snorted angrily. "Called off on another case." He fumed. "A total waste of time. Some people on the other side of the park have been reporting a big white horse loose in the area. It disappears around corners and sometimes it's just the sound of the hooves. Too much sake I'd say. Or kids making a prank." He eyed Loki suspiciously. "Didn't I tell you kids to go home? Stay out of police business!"

"Wow! A mysterious white horse!" Mayura gushed as they walked on. "Maybe it belongs to a prince, or a white knight in shining armor!"

"Or it's just a hoax." Loki complained. "Remember that Bigfoot hunt? It turned out to be just a promotional stunt for a radio station."

Mayura pouted at him. "It could have been Bigfoot."

"No it couldn't, it was just a guy in a suit showing up in random areas. People called in and won prizes for sighting him. All I got was a bad cold!"

"That's not my fault Loki..."

"Miss Mayura," Yamino interrupted with his reassuring voice; "The Inspector did instruct us to go home, it would be best to follow his orders. If the police find any evidence it will be in the paper in the morning. Then it would be easier to see how best to proceed."

Mayura frowned but nodded at Yamino's reasonable suggestion. She always did seem to listen to Yamino Loki thought with a certain pain of irritation that he did not like to acknowledge as jealousy.

Mayura, of course, did not go straight home after leaving Yamino and Loki, despite the load of homework she knew was waiting for her. Her mind was stuck on horses, and for the moment, that was much more important. She stopped in front of the market to look at a display of vegetables. If they found the horse they should feed it, they might even be able to catch it.

Apples or carrots? Horses were supposed to like both.

"What's this? The Japanese Beauty alone in the vast wilderness of the supermarket? How fortunate our paths have crossed!"

"Hello Mr. Thief." Mayura greeted Frey.

"Allow Frey to be your guide through the labyrinth of values. Delightful crisp daikon at two for three, perfectly plump pumpkins for ten yen a pound, and an absolute blowout on extra strength deodorant! Although the classic beauty must not feel that Frey's mention of that last item is in any way a personal remark!"

"Mr. Thief, do you know anything about horses?"

"What would the delightful beauty wish to know?"

"Would a mysterious white ghost horse like red apples or yellow?"

"Uh..."

A twenty minute lecture on apple varieties later, Mayura and Frey were sitting in the schoolyard swings eating red delicious apples and talking horses. Mayura was doing most of the talking because Frey was hatching a plan. It might be tricky, but with a little luck, and a lot of Heimdall's help, he would acquire this beast and make a present of it to Mayura as an emblem of his undying affection. Oh yes, he would certainly be the apple of her eye.


	10. Chapter 10

"Loki!"

Loki looked up from his paper as Mayura came into the office.

"Your bright and early this morning." He observed, taking a sip of tea.

"The news said there was another drowning last night!"

"Yes, a student. They still tend to favor suicide."

"It could be murder disguised as suicide!"

"Perhaps, but it's a police matter Mayura, and not especially mysterious." He returned to reading the paper, dismissing the matter. Mayura made a face at him, and then noticed an article on the paper facing her. She went around the desk to see better but the angle was wrong. She gripped the paper from her side, angling it to be easier to see.

"Hey!"

"It's about the horse!" Mayura exclaimed, ignoring Loki's protests. She pulled the paper away in her excitement as she read. Loki, deprived of his paper, listened only halfheartedly. There really was very little new information anyway.

"It must be real!" Mayura announced.

"Have they found any evidence then?" Yamino asked from where he was tidying up.

"Well, no, but I bet if we took a look around..."

"Everything is still closed because of the second death."

"That's true, but, just a peek...Kyaaa!" She shouted suddenly, startling them both. Ecchan fled from Yamino's head and hid under a chair. "What if they were connected?! The beautiful horse with the phantom murderer rider! He's doomed to roam the countryside at night searching for his horse and murdering young..."

"That's ridiculous Mayura."

"Here's something new;" she paused as she read ahead a few words then read aloud; "Witnesses claim to have heard eerie music playing shortly before the horse appears. Wow!"

"Mayura that's..." Loki paused. Mayura, lost in her own imagination didn't notice but Yamino stopped his dusting as if waiting.

"Did they say that first girl was to be married in a few weeks?"

"Yeah." Mayura answered, looking puzzled. "I think so; her parents had arranged it with another shop owner and his son."

"I see."

"What?"

"Nothing Mayura."

"What do you see?!"

"Never mind...Just...Mayura, promise me you won't go out looking for that horse!"

"You do think she was murdered!"

"Uh...you shouldn't take chances. Until the police know for sure I want you to stay out of that park! That means no horse! Do you understand?"

"Yes, but..."

His expression said it all.

"Alright." She agreed sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Frey stood back to admire his handiwork, and yes, it was good, he thought.

"Frey shall not fail now!" He declared. "Upon the back of the magnificent steed Frey shall ride to claim the princess! Yes!"

Heimdall was too tired to even bother to glare at Frey. As if it would have done any good. He was exhausted from climbing all over this ridiculous trap How did he let Frey talk him into things like this?

How could just one peek hurt? Mayura thought as she slipped out into the dark street. Besides, what Loki didn't know wouldn't hurt him, the little killjoy.

She didn't have to go in the park, she could just take a walk near the park. If she just happened to see a horse, and she just happened to have a few apples with her...If she didn't see anything in an hour she'd go home and who'd know the difference?

Getting close to time to quit she was considering expanding her time to two hours, when she was suddenly aware that someone was playing a violin. She hadn't noticed when she first heard it, but it was getting louder. Now it seemed to be coming from right around the corner. She hurried around.

If she was unhappy not to find a horse there, the handsome young man she did find was anything but a disappointment. He was tall and slender, dressed in fancy clothes with lots of bows and extra fabric. It reminded her of the way Loki sometimes dressed, a little Victorian dandy. He had shoulder length platinum blonde hair tied back with a green ribbon. His eyes were closed as he sat on a box and played the violin more beautifully than Mayura had ever heard. She stood just at the edge of light cast by the street lamp he was under.

"Are you looking for something my pet?" He asked suddenly, not opening his eyes or pausing in his playing, giving Mayura a little start.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you." She apologized. I've never heard anyone play the violin that way before."

"This is a fiddle." He corrected, still not missing a note, but he opened his eyes to look at her. They were the same fascinating blue as Yamino's. Like pools of clear water. "So, you're looking for the horse."

"How did you know?"

He glanced at her bag of apples and winked.

"Oh!" She blushed, "Yes. I only wanted to see it."

"Easily done." He said. "He's waiting under those trees."

She peered through the darkness. The park was across the street but she could see nothing.

"Does he come to listen to you play?" _Did horses like music?_

The man had closed his eyes again and was playing a different tune now. She decided not to disturb him any further and started off across the street. For a brief moment she heard Loki's warning but she dismissed it. The music wove through the night air behind her. That nice man wouldn't have sent her over here if it were dangerous.

Under the trees she stopped and looked about, still nothing. She turned around to look back across the street.

"Sir?"

The fine young man was gone. So was his music. She hadn't noticed when it had stopped. She frowned. How curious.

Something warm brushed the back of her leg and tugged at the hem of her skirt. She spun, ready to scream but stopped before the sound came. In front of her stood an imposing wall of white horse. It stood looking at her for a moment, then nibbled the corner of her apple bag.

"Oh, of course!" She pulled out an apple and he took it from her hand. She watched him in wonder as he ate apple after apple. Its hair was longer than she expected all over, his mane and tail dragged the ground and extra long hair around his ankles nearly hid his perfect hooves.

"I'm sorry horse, that's all I have." She said when the apples were gone. Boy, was Loki ever going to be sorry he missed this!

The horse nudged her with its nose. It seemed to be bringing her closer. It presented its side to her and seemed to bow slightly.

"I can ride you?" It neighed and bobbed its head. She scrambled up, a little difficult with no saddle or bridle. The tall round flank of the horse was slippery to someone unused to riding barebacked. She had to pull on his mane to hoist herself up, but he didn't seem to mind. The view from up top was different and exciting to her.

"Come on horse, let's go to Loki's! He'll be so jealous!"

The horse took a few slow steps then looked back at her. Something in his eye made her think of Loki's warning. It neighed loudly, making her shiver, but there was nothing she could do about it now. The horse suddenly took off like the wind and there was nothing she could do but cling to his back.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki and Yamino walked quietly through the closed botanical gardens. Although many flowers had shut their petals for the night, there were marvelous specimens that only bloomed at night. The air was full of their thick scent. Yamino delighted in such simple things. Centuries of solitude in the mud of the ocean floor had starved him for the wonder and sensation of the living world. He would have to come here again when they were not on a case.

Even while appreciating everything around him, Yamino listened closely to what Loki was saying. He already knew most of the information, and he realized Loki was mostly talking just to reason things out; it was his father's voice. He delighted in that too.

"I only hope that I'm wrong." Loki was concluding as they climbed the path down to a grotto like pool. The calm water was broken by the brilliant red of water lilies. There was nothing out of the ordinary, so it seemed. Loki stepped over the rope along the path and walked nearer the water.

"Yamino," He asked, "What sort of lilies are these supposed to be?"

Yamino referred to the placard at the front of the display. "How odd." He said, "The flowers in this pool are supposed to be white. They must have planted the wrong flowers by mistake."

"No Yamino." Loki said quietly.

"Then, what does it mean?"

"It means," He heaved a big sigh. "I wasn't wrong."


	13. Chapter 13

"You moron Frey!"

"Frey resents Heimdall's tone." Frey said sulkily.

"Oh, do you?"

"Things are rarely as difficult as they seem..."

"Then do it yourself!" He threw down the two short wooden stakes he had been holding and stomped off a little ways to sit on the ground grumpily. He surveyed the fruits of their labor. It looked like a demented oversized cage for beetles. Poles lashed together with rope like a vine covered forest sprung from evil seed. He really doubted it could hold anything as powerful as a horse. He almost hoped there wasn't a horse, it would serve Frey right, but he'd hate to see so much work go to waste.

He closed his eyes, feeling annoyed. They were finished with it really, except the figure four trigger for the gate. Every time they got it balanced it fell apart and they would have to pry up the heavy gate and start over. He heard it slam down now. Frey must still be at it on his own.

"Heimdall?" Frey called in that beseeching voice that somehow always got to him. They would fight to the point of violence, and then, there would be that voice. Half innocent child, half god knew what, and Heimdall fell for it every time. He almost always regretted it, but still he fell for it. He got up and walked slowly over to the cage.

"Heimdall, Frey is stuck."

"I ought to leave you in there you idiot." Heimdall griped but the sting was out of his voice. "Yare-yare, hold on." He pulled with all his might at the gate lever, getting it high enough for Frey to crawl out and help him get it the rest of the way up.

"One last time Frey." He sighed, picking the wooden stakes up.

Miraculously it held.

Now it must be baited." Frey decreed, handing a sack of apples to Heimdall.

"Why me!?"

"For all of Heimdall's help Frey bestows this honor."

"Some honor!" Heimdall hefted the sack and entered the cage. He would have to be very careful not to accidentally trigger it. Gently...gently...what was that annoying sound? Clop...clop...clop...It sounded like...Frey was suddenly shouting as the sound roared closer like a hurricane. Something heavy crashed into Heimdall's back as he reached up to hang the sack on the stake. He fell into the trigger, knocking it to pieces as the gate crashed down. The pounding sound was receding.

"Frey! Get me out of here!" He demanded, getting to his feet and turning towards the gate. Something stood in his way. He looked up.

"Hello Heimdall." Frey said, holding something out to him. "Apple?"

"FREY!!!"

It was the only way, as long as he could keep screaming, he wouldn't hear that voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Yamino did not grasp what significance Loki found in red water lilies, but this did not seem to be the time to ask. A furious pounding was honing in on them as a huge white shape flew over their heads. Whatever it was, it seemed thrown off balance to find Loki standing between itself and the water.

The enormous white horse snorted and stamped, tossing its mane angrily. Half the white mane seemed to be pink until he looked closer. Loki had already seen it.

"Mayura!? Quick Yamino! Don't let it reach the water!" He shouted as it roughly pushed past him. He grabbed the tail in both hands, pulling as hard as he could. Yamino, taller, managed to grasp Mayura around the waist.

"I think she's unconscious but I can't budge her!"

"Of course not!" Loki grunted. "She's under it's spell!"

Yamino let go of Mayura and threw his arms around the creature's neck, trying to get in front of it and push back. The mud at the water's edge slipped underfoot. _Water?_ Loki's weakness was apparently this beast's strength. He could feel its power surge as the water lapped its hooves. It whinnied in his ear like demented laughter. Loki groaned as water lapped at his boots. The horse lifted its hind leg and aimed a punishing kick, sending Loki airborne into the rope along the path.

"Father!"

"I'm alright!" Loki called from the darkness. "Just try to hold him. If he gets Mayura into the water he'll drown her!"

Yamino pressed against the horse. He was standing halfway to his knees in water now and knew he could not force the animal back any further. It was far more powerful.

"Master Loki...Let me... transform..." He managed through gritted teeth. _Where had Loki gotten to?_

"No." Loki spoke firmly. "Get this over his head."

Loki was at the very edge of the water, he threw something towards Yamino who barely managed to catch it with one hand. What was it? Bits of rope? It looked like the rope from the path's edge tied into the shape of...he hurriedly thrust the makeshift bridal over the animal's head.

The change was instantaneous. The horse stood still, waiting.

"Lead him over here." Loki directed. To his surprise, the horse followed Yamino like a lamb. He handed the end of the rope to Loki who took it and regarded the creature. "You can remove her now."

Yamino was now able to easily pull Mayura down from the horse's back and lay her on a patch of soft grass.

"She's unconscious, but unhurt Master Loki."

"Why doesn't she ever listen?" Loki grumbled, but the relief was evident in his voice as he looked over at her.

"Release me."

The voice startled them both. It was a man's voice but it seemed to come from the horse. Yamino stood up, positioning himself between it and Mayura.

"Release me." It repeated. "I concede your authority."

Loki looked at it dubiously. "I only wish we had a plow for you to pull. Then we could be sure of your submission."

"My Lord, you know better than most how evil it is to be bound."

"Master Loki, does it know who you are?"

"It appears so." Loki reached forward and pulled the bridle off quickly. The instant it was removed there was a brilliant flash that sent Yamino stumbling backwards. When it had dimmed and he could see again two men stood facing each other. Loki on the shore, and the stranger ankle deep in the center of the pool. Clearly the water was far deeper than that, but somehow there he stood. His platinum hair was loose about his shoulders like a mane. It shimmered in the moonlight as he laughed.

Loki stretched his arms and hands at his sides, feeling the welcome strength of an adult form. Did this creature not know that by facilitating this transformation it had made him more powerful? Or was it so powerful itself that it truly didn't care.

"Master Loki..."Yamino started.

"It's a Nix." Loki explained. "Relative of the Kelpie and the Ceffyl Dwr. When Mayura mentioned reports of music I knew it must be one of those forms. It was the red flowers that made it clear it was the Nix. "

"We of the water horse races have the greatest respect for you Lord Loki, father of Sleipnir. I had no way of knowing that this girl belonged to you."

Loki nodded. Sleipnir had not been his finest hour, but he was proud of him none the less. At the same time, he was too skilled a flatterer himself to be taken in so easily. The thought that Mayura, "belonged", to him made him a touch uncomfortable.

"That respect will not spare you your punishment." Loki warned and resumed his explanation to Yamino. "Long ago a man was so poor he entered into a bargain with a Nix that he would give his daughter in exchange for relief for the rest of his family. The day she turned 18 the girl was sent to the Nix to be his wife against her wish. When she arrived at the lake in which he dwelt she proclaimed he would never have her and took her own life with her penknife. Her blood colored the lilies in that area as a reminder.

I assume something similar happened here. The girl was poor and her family wished to marry her off to a wealthier shopkeeper's son for their own benifit. For whatever reason, perhaps she loved another, she could not bear this and she drowned herself her in this pool."

"That is true Lord. It was not at my hand...or hoof." The Nix smiled charmingly.

"But then your blood lust was aroused. The second one..."

"The first one was lonely Lord."

"Then!... I should have realized, you would have consumed them otherwise." He looked thoughtful.

"Master Loki?"

"Their souls are imprisoned in the pool Yamino. They must be released. And you must not be permitted to take more."

The Nix looked angry. "They belong to me!"

"As Mayura would have had we not stopped you, doomed to eternity in a watery world as what? Your servant? Or your..." He didn't finish. The Nix was clearly displeased enough. The surface of the pool had become troubled. A low growl emanated from him as he glared at Loki.

"You will not take them from me without a fight!"

"As you wish..." Loki raised his hands "Laevateinn!"

As if in response the pool became even more disturbed, the water black. The Nix roared and seemed to grow and change He reared up, reverting into a horses form only now much larger, and he thrashing a fish's tail in the water. It lunged forward, a horse with the teeth of a lion. Loki dodged and brandished his staff. "Protect Mayura!" He yelled back at Yamino without looking. The creature swatted at him with its huge tail, nearly tumbling him into the pool. He managed to stop himself and raised Laevateinn. "Vere luvadrok!!"

The snarling monster snapped at the edges of its mirror prison. Not giving himself time to think about it Loki finalized its destruction. "Cuerios!" The mirror exploded into a million glittering pieces. When it was all over he looked back at Yamino who nodded to show that all was well.

"Take Mayura home." He instructed. "I...have work to do here."

"The girls' souls?"

"Yes. In this world they are considered dead, it would be too distressing on this culture to allow them to return as they used to from such bondage. I shall send them on."

Yamino nodded and picked Mayura up in his arms to carry her home. Loki watched him go before he got to work.

Loki walked quietly, filled with disquieting thoughts. This adult form would undoubtedly not last long. The business at the pool had been very draining for him. Tired as he was though, the idea of going to sleep and waking up a mere child again tormented him and drove him on.

Yamino would see to it that Mayura was safely home. If she remembered anything of the events of this night it would seem nothing more than a dream. She would no doubt be over after school to tell him all about it. He would explain to her that the horse sightings had been nothing more than a large grand Pyrenees dog running loose in the park. They would laugh and drink tea and Loki would pretend to be grudgingly amused. This was his life now. His power would abandon him to his tiny prison of a body.

To be fair, it was the fate he had chosen for himself. Sometimes, when he saw the adoring glow of excitement in Mayura's eyes or the nearly childish joy it gave Yamino to please him in some way, he remembered why he had made that choice.


	15. Chapter 15

Dispelling of the Nix's power brought on a grey rain lasting for several days. It was a chill and depressing. Most of all, it got on Heimdall's nerves.

Frey had not stopped whining yet since the horse trap fiasco. Apparently he had truly believed that this had been the plan that would finally win Mayura. Now all guile had evaded him and he was without noble steed, precious princess, or even a half baked plan.

Depressing rain was bad enough without a depressed Frey. Heimdall had tried to slip out of the house unnoticed but Frey had come splashing after him. Heimdall decided Frey was an even bigger drip than the weather.

Even if it hadn't of been raining Heimdall would not have taken Frey to the cafe so they ended up at Kacky's for lunch where Frey consumed large quantities of everything in an effort to pacify his sorrow. Heimdall tried his best to ignore the constant sniveling by gazing out the large window at the endless rain. He was sick of rain, he had always hated rain...Frey was trying to get his attention.

"Frey needs Heimdall's advice. What should Frey do?"

"Do?" Heimdall hissed. "What should you do? Sacrifice yourself on the alter of unrequited love, I'll supply the sacrificial dagger!"

Frey's slightly hurt expression crossed with apparent consideration that that might actually be an option was only fuel to the fire. Heimdall banged on the table with one gloved fist.

"You addle-brained idiot! You don't need a girlfriend, you need your head examined! The only reason it might possibly work out is that she's as dopy as you are! It's hard enough for me to live with you, what kind of life would it be married to you? I guess you could go up to her and say; Hi I'm Lord of the Sun, marry me. By the way, I'm also god of fertility so prepare to pop out a dozen little brats as endlessly idiotic as myself! And where do you intend to keep her? I'm not putting up with both of you! You'll have to move in with her, her father should love that! What should you do Frey! Get over it Mr. Sun God and get out there and MAKE THE FRIGGIN SUN SHINE!!"

Frey stared at Heimdall who stood leaning on the table panting. He seemed to nod softly.

_Finally!_ Heimdall thought.

Frey sprang up. "Thank you Heimdall!!!" He yelled triumphantly. "Yes! True inspiration! The path ahead is indeed fraught with pitfalls but Frey will prevail! Frey shall achieve his goal!"

He rushed off gleefully, leaving Heimdall shaking his head in disbelief.


	16. Chapter 16

Dinner had been delicious. Narugami loved Yamino's gourmet cooking, but there was something to be said for good old fashioned home-style cooking as well. With the constant rain business had been slow at the cafe, giving Arashiko extra time off. She had treated him to an enormous meal, and he had eaten it all.

The rain was keeping him over longer than intended but Arashiko wouldn't hear of him walking home in a storm. It would have been too difficult to try to explain why he had nothing to fear from thunder or lightning, so he agreed to stay. They would watch a movie and if the storm handn't ended by time that was over then there would be no choice but he would have to spend the night on the couch again.

It wasn't much of a movie, and neither Narugami, his belly full nearly past capacity, or Arashiko who had been blaming the rain for being sleepy all week managed to stay awake long enough to see the end of it.

It was the old nightmare. The demon dream that had haunted her since childhood. She could smell the smoke, see the vibrant red of her parents blood pooling where the swordsman had left them. The farmhouse had been ransacked as if someone had been desperately searching, but for what? They had nothing of value. The swordsman's face was terrible, far above her. A shimmer of steel in the thick smoke, plunging down. Pain exploded in her chest, cold and burning hot at the same time. She screamed, fighting the darkness.

Narugami awoke with a start, struggling to sit up and finding himself already upright. He had fallen asleep sitting up, his feet stretched out on the coffee table. He nearly fell trying to get up. In the silvery glow of the off the air TV channel he could see Arashiko kneeling in the middle of the couch. Her breathing was ragged and one hand clutched at her chest.

"Arashiko?" He leaned towards her. Only seeing movement she was frightened and aimed an elbow for his face, stopping just in time.

"Narugami?" She blinked at him a moment as if unsure where she was or why he was there. The rain outside beat steadily on.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Uh...yes...I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just...your okay?"

She nodded without really looking at him, one hand still tight to her chest. She didn't look okay. Narugami wasn't sure what to do. Should he ask her what the nightmare was about? Would that just upset her worse? If she wanted him to know wouldn't she just say?

She was starting to tremble. _Heavens! Please don't start crying!_ He thought desperately. _I'm really not equipped for this!_ What should he do? Ah, yes, tea! Whenever anything happened at Loki's, Yamino magically appeared with tea and everything was better. Well, Yamino always made tea, but still.

"Why don't I make us...?"

That was as far as he got. She grabbed the front of his t-shirt, sobbing like a sudden storm. It would have been drier walking home. Embarrassment meter at full capacity. He'd really like to go make some tea now.

I'm sorry." She mumbled after a few minutes, retreating to the middle of the couch.

"Umm...Tea?"

Several seconds of silence passed, long enough for Narugami to remember that Arashiko didn't like tea. There wasn't any in the apartment. He had meant to bring some to keep there but had forgotten.

"It's not a nightmare." She explained quietly. "It's a memory." She looked over at him sitting on the coffee table. "I've never told...anyone."

What she told him drove any idea of tea out of mind.

At ten years old Arashiko had been left for dead in the burning farmhouse of her murdered parents. She had come to in time to crawl out and find shelter and used whatever folk knowledge she had learned to heal her wounds. From a hiding place she had watched the villagers come to investigate, too afraid to let anyone know she lived for fear the swordsman would come back for her. She could not stay there, so as soon as she had been strong enough she had struck out for the city where she might be able to make a living. Without identification or reference it was a difficult thing to do. She lied about her age, swallowed a lot of pride, and worked hard.

The memory had haunted her dreams off and on all these years since. Recently it had gotten much worse. Probably a result of their experience with the muggers and Narugami's own knife injury.

She yawned, starting to get sleepy again though it was clear she was fighting it. Who could blame her? Narugami doubted he'd ever sleep soundly if it meant having to relive things like that. The rain still fell outside making it cozy and warm inside, like an insulated separate world. Narugami had an idea.

"What you need is a bedtime story."

She giggled, surprised at the suggestion.

"I'm sorry; I haven't heard a bedtime story since...well, a long time."

"Well, it's high time then." He stood up and thought a minute, then grinned. "Alright, this is a really old story, it's about gods and giants but the most important character of all is Mighty Thor the hero."

Arashiko lay back against the couch arm to listen. She wanted to tell him about Kazumi and what he had told her about Thor and peasants at the museum but she was already so sleepy...

By the end of the story Arashiko was fast asleep. Narugami sat on the coffee table and watched her for a few minutes. It was easier to really look at her when she was asleep, he didn't get so flustered. She looked peaceful now. He got the light blanket he had used before and covered her. Leaning over he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of a thin white scar running down the center of her chest, a bit to the left, where her shirt gaped a little. The mark of a sword.

He sat back down at his end of the couch to watch over her. This time he stayed awake.


	17. Chapter 17

When Heimdall walked into the cafe Ume, the gossip, had scurried off with her usual announcement that Arashiko's little boy was there. It had made Heimdall uncomfortable at first, unused as he was to being teased, but he had gotten used to it.

The girls were especially virile in their teasing today, but there was something different about it. Arashiko had appeared with a silly grin "They're jealous." She'd informed him but would say no more. She promised to meet him at the park later.

So here was Heimdall, waiting for a human girl and actually curious about what she had to tell him. Yes, he had truly gone soft. He blamed Frey.

"Kazumi!" She waved from the top of the hill and came down to him. Was this why Loki kept that pink-haired airhead around? This feeling of preserved innocence. An almost tangible symbol of a world far removed from his own with all its problems and the preconceived expectations it placed on him. Maybe. At least his human had more brains than Loki's, Heimdall justified himself.

Arashiko sat down and unwrapped a package of pork buns she had brought from the cafe.

"So, what's your big news?" Heimdall asked when they had finished eating.

"I was invited to the beach for vacation and Ms. Manager gave me the time off!"

"That's good. I'm sure you earned it. Who invited you?"

Arashiko blushed, "My boyfriend's friends."

"Your WHAT?!"

"I've been wanting to tell you about this guy for a while...I mean, nothing official but..."

"How about you tell me now?" Heimdall felt he managed to keep the aggravation out of his voice pretty well considering. Considering he had no idea why he should be aggravated in the first place. It wasn't like being jealous in the regular sense. Even if he had been he'd of still been stuck in the body of a ten year old and not able to do a heck of a lot about it. There was something about this girl that his brain had decided without his permission when she had said her surname was Rig. It was inevitable that a girl was going to eventually meet boys, but by Odin he was going to have a look at this boy before things went too far.

"I met him at work, he's the delivery boy."

"It's not a sin to be poor. What is he like?"

"He's sweet, protective, and very funny!"

Heimdall sighed. What was it about girls that attracted them to funny guys?

"That's not quite what I meant, I mean...uh...does he respect...?"

"Oh." She smiled at him curiously. Apparently she found him funny now too.

"Yes papa." She teased.

Ouch, that had stung.

"Your the one who said we're friends, aren't I supposed to be concerned?" He growled a bit more harshly than necessary.

"Yes, sorry Kazumi-kun." Big eyes blinked at him with that same hurt expression Frey always gave him. _Geez, what next? When'd he get to be such a pushover?_

"I guess as long as you're happy that's okay." He said as if giving reluctant permission. "I hope you have a nice trip."

"Thanks!" She grinned.

Heimdall looked up at the clouds for a while. So, the beach huh? Well, he knew Frey had beach plans for the summer break week as well. That snob Koh would be getting everyone together at one of his family's summer houses and since Mayura would be there, Frey would have to crash it. It wouldn't kill him to go along. Then he could track down where Arashiko was staying and have a look at this boyfriend. She wouldn't even have to know he had been there.

"Arashiko, where is the place you'll..."

She was fast asleep on the grass. Probably has been too excited about her trip to sleep, Heimdall thought. Let her rest. Humans were pretty simple really. He decided. What was it like to know so little about...anything? He couldn't see how they hadn't all destroyed themselves long ago. They really needed looking after. Just as well it wasn't his job. "Papa" indeed! He remembered with irritation. How ridiculous! After all, Odin had seen to that.

Half an hour later he reached over. "Oi, Arashiko, don't fall asleep!"

"Huh?" She sat up and blinked. "Sorry Kazumi." She looked around. "I have some shopping to do before the trip. Do you want to come?"

_Ugh, good lord no!_ "Uh, no thanks, I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay." She got up and scooted her sandals back on. "See ya." She took off.

Heimdall was nearly asleep himself when Frey came wandering down the hill with a sack of taiyaki, Gullinbursti trailing behind.

"Let us celebrate Heimdall!" He called out, plopping down on the grass next to him.

"Why Frey?" Heimdall asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know, as he snagged a custard filled taiyaki from the sack.

"I have found swimming trunks fit for a god, perfect for the upcoming occasion, and at a tremendous bargain as well."

"Good for you."

"Wouldn't you like to see?"

"I'll wait for the grand unveiling."

"They are indeed without compare."

"That better not be your way of telling me you've spent all our money on them and this is all there is for dinner."

Frey fell suddenly silent.

"Let me see the damn things then!"

Frey withdrew a bundle of cloth from a shopping bag with a flourish. A mad cacophony of orange, blue, purple and green.

"Oi! It looks like a Hawaiian island threw up Frey!"

"Will they not certainly catch the attention of Frey's beloved Japanese flower?"

"They'll attract attention alright!"

"You don't like them?"

"Just so I don't have to wear them!"

"It's funny you say that Heimdall."

"I don't think so."

Frey pulled out another bundle of material, smaller. "I realize you said that you would not be drug on this expedition alive or dead..." He held up a small pair of trunks, mostly purple and black. They weren't so bad, especially if you forced your mind not to worry about what those seahorses were supposed to be doing. Frey had had the best intentions after all.

"You know Frey, I was just thinking I might go after all."


	18. Chapter 18

Koh's family's beach house wasn't ostentatiously grand, but certainly more than sufficient. A prime piece of private beach, outdoor showers for rinsing off after swimming, a volleyball/basketball court, and a large outdoor kitchen. Near the water were lounge chairs arranged under white sun shelters. A little summer paradise.

Frey and Heimdall had not been welcomed with open arms, (Frey blamed Heimdall for ruining his dramatic entrance,) but they hadn't been kicked out either.

"I can understand him showing up because of Mayura." Loki said to Heimdall privately. "But why you?"

"Even a god needs a vacation once in a while." He shot back cryptically.

"Heimdall you don't do anything without a reason, not even take a vacation."

"It has nothing to do with you!"

"But there is something?"

Grrr, shut UP Loki!"

Loki just gazed at him with those green eyes, which was worse.

"Great swimming trunks by the way...What exactly are those seahorses doing?"

"ASK FREY! Leave me ALONE!"

Finally Loki had, but he had felt those eyes in his back all the way down the beach. _Forget him_, Heimdall had more important concerns.

When he returned, some hours later, his opinion of humans had reached a new low. Arashiko was nowhere to be found, not even anyone who knew her. He was hot and tired and...sunburned? Who ever heard of a sunburned god?

Coming around the beach house he found Frey and Koh attempting to put up the volleyball net. It looked more like they were trying to wrestle an anaconda. Narugami had apparently just arrived. He was putting a couple of bags inside. Looking towards the water he could see Mayura, Reiya, and...

"Sabishiisora Arashiko?" He said aloud without meaning to.

"Do you know her?" Narugami asked, coming out of the house from behind him. Munching on something he had swiped from Yamino's supplies. Heimdall turned and looked at him blankly.

"Please tell me...she didn't...come here with...you." Heimdall hissed.

"Uh, yeah?"

"She...came...with...YOU?!"

"What's your problem?" Narugami started to get defensive. Behind him Yamino came out carrying several boxes. Heimdall turned away, arms crossed. Narugami looked at him for a moment more then turned to Yamino.

"Hey, Let me give you a hand there four-eyes."

_No doubt eager for a peek at tonight's menu._ Heimdall thought bitterly. He was going to seriously reconsider his assessment of Arashiko's intelligence. He started off across the sand, not really thinking where he was going until he realized she was on her way back, coming towards him.

"K...Kazumi?"

He looked up at her. This week wasn't turning out how he'd planned. Well, things rarely did it seemed.

"I just asked Loki if he knew you! There is something about you that seems so similar."

Oh boy, and things weren't getting any better either.

"Maybe it's because were both four feet tall!" He ground out with thick sarcasm.

"He...he said he'd known you a long time...Kazumi, is something wrong?"

Geez, not the eyes.

"No." He lied. "I'm just...surprised."

"I'm so glad your here." She said excitedly. "I want you to meet...but...then you already know each other?"

"Narugami?" He made a mental note to remind Frey to use the names Kazumi and Narugami instead of Heimdall and Thor, under pain of death.

She nodded hard enough to make her brain rattle.

"He...really is...the guy you told me about?"

"Do...do you know him very well?" She asked a little shyly.

Did he know his little half brother well? Hmmm. A dozen dementedly wicked and embarrassing childhood stories flashed through his mind. Where would he start? Son of the earth Thor might still be running around nude to this day if he hadn't of fallen into those stinging nettles when he was three. When Thor was four Heimdall had convinced him that giant spiders lived down the outhouse shaft. He'd almost had to be put back in diapers. How old had he been when he stopped sleeping with that infernal ratty stuffed bunny? Whatever became of Thunder-bunny anyway?

Heimdall felt the beginning of a broad evil grin working its way across his face, but looking up it faded. Those grey eyes watched him expectantly, full of hope, innocence, and total faith. Being a god wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I know him pretty well."

"Then...well, what do you think? Maybe we..."

"Miss Arashiko!" Yamino waved from the outdoor kitchen area. He didn't trust Heimdall and wondered what he might be up to.

"Oh, I haven't said hello to Yamino yet."

"You should go then." Heimdall said hurriedly, never more grateful for an interruption in his life. "We can talk later."

"Okay, we'll go for a swim. Do you know, I don't think Loki can swim."

"Yeah, we'll have to dunk him."

He watched her run off. Maybe he had been wrong, this trip just might kill him after all


	19. Chapter 19

"Here you are Master Loki." Yamino announced cheerily as he placed a tray of sandwiches down on a little table beside Loki's lounge chair.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Koh, Mayura, and Reiya had gone hunting shells while Narugami and Frey wolfed down sandwiches. Fenrir and Eechan slept. Arashiko had been quietly building a sandcastle. Heimdall had resisted for as long as possible before his curiosity had driven him over to see what she was doing. Now he had been sucked into a mission to capture ghost crabs to put in the castle. Loki chuckled, watching Heimdall being forced to actually behave like a ten year old. Reaching down a crab burrow up to his shoulder he got pinched and jumped back, biting back curses. Arashiko not quite able to keep from laughing.

"Yamino, do you still not sense anything from her?"

"No, she seems quite an ordinary girl. I felt perhaps a...sense of sadness...once, but that isn't what you're after."

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm after Yamino. I only know that there is something connected to this girl that is extremely powerful."

"Do you suppose she might be someone other than she says? She seems to have formed a close connection with Narugami, could she be Sif?"

"Sif? If she ever gets all 540 of the rooms in Bilskirnir cleaned up in his absence she won't be in any hurry to get him back. Besides, can you seriously see Sif assuming the form of a brunette? For any reason?" Loki paused. "No Yamino. She's just a human girl, but what I sense certainly is not. It doesn't come from her, but it's associated with her. Almost like a predator. I'm almost certain Thor has no clue of it."

Now a crab pinched Arashiko and she pulled her hand back with a yelp. Heimdall laughed. Not the bitter chuckle of resentment that had been dogging Loki's heels the past several months, but an actual laugh.

"There's something else I'd like to understand." Loki muttered. _If I can sense it surely...what could possibly make the gatekeeper's so blind? Narugami sure, but Heimdall? Whatever it is its truly evil, and I am best suited to handle that._

"Do you believe she is dangerous to us Master Loki?"

"No. Not directly. I think she's in danger, which puts those around her in peril as well. I hope I can figure out what it is before anyone gets hurt."

Other than an abortive attempt to dunk Loki , the next few days passed pleasantly and without incident. They had had a massive barbeque, several volleyball tournaments, and an impromptu poll concerning the seahorses on Heimdall's trunks.

The third night rounded off with high spirits and a massive bonfire of driftwood. The flames leapt high into the night sky with a dangerous beauty Loki found especially pleasing. Becoming a little tired of Mayura and Reiya squealing each time a spark popped, he walked around to the other side to find Arashiko alone, watching the flames with a mixture of fascination and horror.

"Do you find it frightening?" He asked. There was almost a sort of anger in the eyes she turned towards him, but he quickly sensed it wasn't meant for him or his question.

"No." She answered too quickly. "It's a bit warm though, I'll go down by the water for a while." She added with feigned cheerfulness but left hurredly.

Loki watched her. He felt the wave of sadness that Yamino had described, but refused to dwell on that. The presence had been much stronger for a moment, but it had receded. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Heimdall watching as well. He was about to speak to him when the sound of Frey and Narugami returning from a provision run interrupted him. Narugami handed his bags to Yamino without taking his eyes off the fire. He looked pale and Loki was certain it wasn't just a trick of the light. He grabbed Loki by the shoulder just a little too tightly.

"Where's Arashiko?" He hissed.

"Ouch, Narugami! She's down by the water." Narugami let go and took off at a trot.

_So, you do know something after all._ Loki thought. He didn't bother to see if Heimdall was still watching, he was sure he was.

The beach house had a huge great room, plenty big enough for everyone. The girls had claimed their side of the room, and the guys had the other. By the time the bonfire had burnt out it was well past time for everyone to go to bed.

Loki lay awake on his mat, Fenrir draped over his feet. He was grateful Eechan had chosen to sleep on Yamino's head or he wouldn't have been able to move at all. A soft sound in the silent (except for a light snoring from Frey) room attracted his attention. Arashiko seemed restless in her sleep. Loki concentrated. The other presence was stronger than ever now. Malevolent and powerful, he could almost see a form. Eyes closed tightly shut Loki strove to see it with his mind's eye. Slowly pulling it into focus. Almost...Then it was gone. Whispers. He opened his eyes. Narugami had left his mat and entered the girl's side of the room, waking Arashiko and dispelling whatever energy had been building up around her. He'd been so close! He concentrated on the whispering. She seemed glad he had woken her, something about a nightmare and how embarrassing that would have been. He was suggesting going outside. In a few minutes they went. Loki sat up. Nearby Heimdall did the same.

"Tell me you did sense that." Loki spoke without looking. He felt more than saw Heimdall's nod. They both got up and crept to the door.

Arashiko was sitting on a bench near the outdoor kitchen. Narugami was energetically telling her a story. With a start Loki realized it was a Norse myth story about the gods. He had changed the names, most of them, but still, a bit reckless Loki thought.

"Feel better?" Narugami asked as he brought the story to an end. Looking over he found Loki lowering an unconscious looking Arashiko to a laying down position on the bench.

"Loki! What did you do?"

"She's in a deep sleep. As she would have been if she hadn't been awakened by that nightmare. You were awake, waiting, weren't you? Did you know the fire would bring that evil dream?"

"Mind your own business Loki!"

"Evil is my business Narukami."

They looked at each other for a long moment. Narugami gave in.

"Arashiko's parents were killed, and their farm burnt to the ground. Lately she's been having nightmares about it. I was afraid the fire might make her think about it. It helps if I tell her a story. It distracts her and she goes back to sleep."

"There's more at work here than a troublesome memory..."

"Wait, what are you doing there at night?" Heimdall interrupted.

"I spent the night at her place a few times." Narugami hoped it was too dark to see him blushing.

"What!? When!?"

"She let me sleep on her couch!"

"All by yourself?" Heimdall sneered viciously. "Weren't you scared without Thunder-bunny?"

"What!? Thunder-bu...! Yeah, well Frey says you keep Mr. Wooly hidden in your sock drawer!"

"Is not! Besides, a ram is a hundred times better than a moth eaten rabbit!"

Loki waved his hands in the air to interrupt them before things could get any weirder.

"Since I met Arashiko I have been aware of a terrible force near her. When she started to dream it became much stronger and I could almost see the form of the energy."

"A portal." Heimdall stated and Loki nodded. Narugami looked confused.

"Do either of you have any idea of the source of this power?"

The brothers glared at each other, wanting to come up with something over the other, but they both shook their heads no.

"Then, we will have to more closely examine the evidence at hand." He stepped closer to Arashiko's sleeping form and held his hands slightly over her. Little sparks of energy flitted between his hands and her. Narugami, at a loss as to what was going on was only more irritated by Heimdall's apparent comprehension.

Suddenly they were standing on a hill under some trees. Farmland stretched below. Square paddies flooded with water and bright green fields of young millet.

A young girl, a little shorter than Loki was playing under the trees all alone. She had built a little house of woven sticks and was busily hunting beetles to put in it.

"It's...her memory?" Narugami asked.

"Loki nodded. "The events she relives in the nightmare."

Chasing a butterfly the child stopped in front of Heimdall and looked up at his face.

"She can't see us?" He asked nervously.

"No. Admittedly she is sensitive to nature spirits, but she's unaware of us. She may sense something odd, that's all."

Heimdall studied her face. It seemed strange to look down at her instead of up. _What would it be like to take her hand like she had taken his at the museum? Had the children of Rig looked like this?_ He'd been so irritated with Odin that he had never even bothered to look down on them. _Perhaps he should have had._

She shrugged and scampered off, finally catching an enormous stag beetle. Halfway back to her little twig house she stopped. A bit of metal at her throat glistened in the sunlight as she watched intently. A thin black stream of smoke was making snake patterns down bellow the hill. It quickly got bigger. She set down the beetle and was gone like a shot through the underbrush. The three followed her quickly as they could but were soon caught up by the brambles. Narugami, tallest of them cursed as the thorns scratched at him. Loki sighed and took them ahead, causing them to reappear in front of a burning farm house. The thatch was burning steadily, the frame of the house showing through like an upside down wicker work basket.

With hardly any hesitation the child Arashiko dashed inside calling for her parents. With a glance at each other the other three followed into the smoke.

In the main room near the fire pit two bodies lay huddled near each other. Enough blood had pooled around them to make it clear there was no need to double check. Bits of burning thatch drifted down from the roof, the girl began to cough. There didn't seem to be anything in the house that had not been overturned. Whoever had done this must have been desperately searching for something. A dark form suddenly surged out of the smoke. A warrior in full battle gear. He held both swords in his hands. He had seen her and was moving quickly.

_Run! _Heimdall thought, knowing she wouldn't. No wonder she had no fear of unfair gods, she'd already faced a devil.

Loki seemed to have read his thought. "It would make no difference. This is the source of the evil, he's well disguised. Stay out of sight, he's no mere memory."

Child Arashiko did not run. Tiny fists balled up she demanded retribution for her parents, her home, and demanded his immediate departure. The warrior laughed. Staring down at her with a face of pure evil he raised the shorter wakizashi blade over her, it seemed to hang there for an eternity before it plunged down

It didn't reach her.

"Narugami NO!"

Narugami had been trembling with the effort to control himself and had lost the battle. With a yell he leapt forward, blocking the downward thrust with Mjollnir. Straining mightily he forced the swordsman back enough to start swinging, intent on nothing but bashing him to pieces.

Instinctively Heimdall reached towards the child who had fallen and now knelt dazed and confused on the floor, she was starting to cry.

"No!" Loki stopped him. "Narugami has ruptured the field and entered this reality. We can't risk any further contact.."

"End this!" Heimdall rasped.

A terrible scream of energy made them all wince. Narugami turned and scooped up the crying child. Heimdall watched the little arms wrap tightly around his neck. _Why had he listened? Damn Loki! _

The scene melted away, bringing them back to the dark beach. Arashiko slept still on the bench, Loki standing beside her. Narugami knelt on the sand panting.

"You complete idiot!" Heimdall raged at him, letting his anger flood out at Narugami.

"What?"

"Stupid moron!"

Narugami looked like he would have gladly strangled Heimdall if he could just catch his breath first.

"How are we supposed to stop it now!? You disrupted the whole thing!"

Was I supposed to stand by and watch that? Maybe you could you heartless bastard!"

"Stop!"

They both looked at Loki who continued once he had their attention. "What's done is done. This isn't the first time is it Narugami? That day at the soccer game, you were concealing something."

"Uh..."

"Show me."

Narugami bared his right shoulder and the top of his chest to reveal the thin white scar.

"This was made by a bodach's blade. A shadow demon. Your fortunate there is no evil infection. They are attracted to evil and their presence foretells violet events."

"I thought they were just muggers. Arashiko had been to the..."

"Stupid!" Heimdall interrupted. "How is it your so psychically blind?"

"The point is," Loki went on before they could start bickering. "Those creatures were sent here by that thing as spies since apparently it can't enter fully into our reality, at least not yet. They've been hunting her for whatever reason. That being would find his way into this world even if Narugami hadn't of interrupted our efforts to identify him."

"It would of been easier to keep track of it if he hadn't of messed it up."

"True. In any case, that was a sound beating. It's going to be licking its wounds for a while. It gives us some time."

"What does it want from her?" Narugami asked.

"That's what we need time to figure out."

They were quiet for a moment.

"That sword would have left a scar." Loki frowned.

Narugami nodded, tapping the center of his chest. "She has a scar."

"When did you see that?" Heimdall yelled.

"I just happened to see when her shirt was loose, just the top of it, I imagine it goes on..."

"I bet I know what you imagine!"

"Why don't you back off! Who do you think you are, her father?"

"If I were I'd..."

"Oh yeah? What? Pipsqueak!" Thor brandished Mjollnir.

"Look!" Loki said exasperatedly. "I'm sure the hands of justice have kept to themselves."

Thor nodded, but Heimdall folded his arms defiantly.

"He better keep his eyes to himself too!" Heimdall growled but stopped because Loki had his hand held over Arashiko again. After a moment he spoke with some relief.

"There's no evil in this scar either." He looked down at her and frowned. In the memory vision there had been a glint of something, metal, perhaps from a chain while she played. It had been gone when she confronted the swordsman. He was certain of it. _Was it significant?_ There had been a sort of blue glow, very faint, that had swirled around the girl as the sword had hurtled down. _Was it just a trick of the smoke?_

"Narugami, you should take Arashiko back inside. She will sleep soundly till morning."

With a little hesitation Narugami picked her up and carried her inside back to her mat and pulled up the blanket.

Loki and Heimdall were waiting for him outside when he returned.

"So, Narugami." Loki's voice had regained that mischievous tone. "About these stories?" He smiled leeringly.

"What?"

"Gatekeeper?" Heimdall mused.

"Trickster god?" Loki grinned.

"Those are the only stories I know! I couldn't use our real names!"

"Who was the hero in that story? Did you notice, Gatekeeper?"

"No one of any importance I'm sure." Heimdall almost purred wickedly. "Some muscle head named Thor, I think."

"Oh, yes, The Mighty Thor. That's right. I know a few stories about him too."

"So do I." Heimdall agreed. "He didn't look so mighty in Freya's wedding dress did he?"

"He's always had terrible fashion sense. You should have seen him in a giant's glove."

"She might like these stories. I understand human women really adore men who are funny."

Narugami rolled his eyes at them and sat down with a grumble facing the ocean. This was going to go on a while.

There seemed to be no repercussions the next morning and the vacation continued exceptionally. Frey found a perfect heart shaped sand dollar and made a present of it to Mayura who happily accepted it, having no clue of its true importance to Frey. Narugami and Arashiko took a long walk together and returned with Arashiko excited about a hawk they had seen circling the beach. Narugami was not so impressed and shot several evil glances as Heimdall. Heimdall had been in an exceptional enough mood to be enticed by Frey to join him, Koh and Narugami in a surfboard competition. He had done pretty well too, until he'd nearly lost his trunks to a wave. Yamino kept everyone well fed, and Loki watched over everyone. He hadn't gotten very far in figuring things out, but he had managed to scrounge up one clue, although he couldn't really see how important it could be.

Mayura and Arashiko were both helping to tidy up after dinner. Loki, sitting at the table, was making a general nuisance of himself like a typical ten year old to distract them from putting any importance on his conversation.

"Narugami tells me you lost both your parents." He said suddenly. "You and Mayura have something in common." Both girls looked at each other and back at him with a "where is this going?" expression. "Before she died Mayura's mom gave her a stuffed panda which she still has to help remember her by. Do you have anything from your parents?"

Arashiko frowned at him. "I have a necklace my father gave me." She answered. "It's a Celtic amulet."

Loki carefully didn't react. Mayura was under no such restraint.

"Really! Can I see it some time?"

"Sure, I'm having the chain mended. When I get it back."

"Have you seen the exhibit at the museum?"

"Yeah. It's really good."

"Awww, I want to go too. Loki! We have to go when we get back, it'll be gone soon!"

Loki had waved her off, making a vague promise he didn't intend to keep. _Was it the same necklace he had seen in the memory vision?_ He wished he had been able to see it clearer.

"Why don't you come over for tea at the agency after we get back home. I'd like to see this amulet too." He'd said carefully. "You can tell Mayura all about the museum."


	20. Chapter 20

It was good to be home Loki thought. Away from all that water and back to his desk, his paper, his teacups...

"Nu-uh! I'm daddy's favorite!"

...His bickering sons. It had always been that way. Daddy! Fenrir bit my tail! Daddy! Midgardsomer's choking me! DADDY! Hel is touching us with her rotting parts!!

The truth was, if he were capable of really loving nothing else, Loki did love his children. He had lost two, and then had no choice but to give Sleipnir away to Odin. Heimdall had been acting like an overprotective father himself this past week. Why was that? He had been under a lot of strain for a while. Falling off that bridge to his doom couldn't have been good for anyone. Maybe he'd finally snapped, had a midlife crisis and latched on to Arashiko just to annoy Narugami. Did gods have midlife crisis's? He had always suspected his own attachment to Mayura had something along those lines behind it. Midgardsomer and Fenrir were there and he had replaced Hel, he considered with some guilt. That was why Hel had assumed such a similar form. Well, there was a lot more than that to his relationship with Mayura, but that was how it had started sort of. Heimdall didn't have any children to replace...or did he? Like Loki with Sleipnir he had given them up to Odin. Loki had at least had the time to bond with his son, as much as you could with a horse, and saw him often. Heimdall had been sent to his hall in disgrace and had never even seen them. Why had this come up now? Heimdall really must be having a midlife crisis. Sheesh, that was as bad as one of Mayura's explanations.

He peeked into the kitchen where Yamino was shaking a wet ladle at Fenrir.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head, anyone want to come?"

"Me Daddy!" Fenrir bounded over. Yamino gave Loki a most grateful expression and the two left him to his kitchen in peace.

So, if that was the case...No. Loki decided he wasn't going to think about it for a while. He watched Fenrir running, chasing birds.

"Look at me daddy!"

"I see you Fenrir."

They had walked quite a ways before Fenrir ran up. "I smell a cat!"

"Do you? Be careful Fenrir."

"I'm strong daddy!"

"Yes, but your smaller than most cats now." Loki said as the little black dog ran into an alley barking ferociously. He stood still and waited while growling and hissing came from the darkness. That was one loud cat.

A painful yelp..."Daddy!" It was a cry for help unmistakably, Loki ran into the alley. It seemed to go on forever. Concern for his son pushed the realization that an alley this deep was impossible to an abstract corner of his thoughts until he reached the end. Fenrir was whimpering, squirming to get free from under the paw of a cat larger than an elephant. It held Fenrir down like a mouse. It looked at Loki with huge green eyes full of cruelity. It was black, with a tuft of white on its chest. A Cait Sith Loki realized uncomfortably, not as dangerous as the Nix perhaps, but formidable none the less.

"Let him go!"

"You're not my master." It hissed at him like a room full of snakes. Fenrir struggled.

"If I were my true form..."He snarled. The cat only pressed down harder. A tiny prick of blood showed under one claw.

"Who is your master?" Loki asked, mindful of Fenrir's discomfort, but needing information. "Did he send the bodach before?"

The cat only hissed.

"If your master is so powerful why doesn't he speak to me himself?!"

The cat grew very still except for the tip of its black tail twitching like a heartbeat. The green eyes grew a brilliant blue. Loki knew something far more powerful had replaced the fairy cat.

"You already know too much, little god." It purred in a much deeper voice. It wiggled each claw in turn as if bored.

"Who are you?"

"He who was here before you came, and who will remain when you are all destroyed."

"Are you going to destroy us?"

"With a wave of my hand I shall toss you puny things into oblivion."

"Then why haven't you yet?"

A noise rumbled from the cat of pure displeasure, its eyes flashed and it licked its lips.

"Daddy!"

_I'm sorry Fenrir!_ He thought.

"You can't. Something is blocking your power." Loki asserted. "Is that what you're looking for in this world? Something is preventing you from...or..." A thought crossed his mind. "A receptacle. There is something you need in order to gain your full power."

The sound was still rumbling from the beast.

"What does that human girl have to do with it? Does she have this thing that you need?"

The cat lunged forward, smacking Loki with its free paw. "Abandon this course! Do not doubt I can destroy you. You will not deter me!"

"I will try."

"Then all of you will die. I am coming, be on the watch if you will, but you will be powerless!"

The cat stood up, releasing Fenrir. Loki saw its eyes had returned to green. It turned and hissed once before leaping over the wall of the alley.

"Let me go after it in wolf form daddy! I'll teach it!"

"It doesn't matter Fenrir." Loki sighed. "It was just a messenger. It's not the source." Pieces to the puzzle, but none of them were fitting, and he desperately felt they were running out of time. "Let's go home." He said.


	21. Chapter 21

It was already getting late but neither Arashiko nor Narugami remembered ever seeing the shrine there before, though it looked very old. The grounds were beautiful, full of trees and little landscaped areas.

Arashiko ran ahead on the path, something had caught her attention. A tanuki perhaps, or some other animal. Narugami followed without much concern. It must be something to do with growing up in the country. She had been like that at the beach too, finding every kind of creature possible, starfish, ghost crabs, that damn hawk. He followed a turn in the path around some trees and the path was gone.

"Arashiko?" He took a few more steps. Was she hiding from him? Something was wrong.

"Hey, let's go get some yakitori before they close!"

No reply. He turned around. The path had vanished behind him as well. A thick fog swirled like phantom forms, slowly encircling him. He gripped Mjollnir tightly.

"Arashiko!" He tried again. A dark chuckle answered him.

"Loose something little boy? Which of us will find her first?"

"No!...I'll find her!" He started off running, Arashiko had gone this way, path or no path, it was the last he'd seen of her. The fog swirled, luminescent, almost as if it had physical form. Sounds gibbered from just out of range of his vision. He stopped, tried to get his bearings. He had no idea which direction was which now. Whatever this thing was it was toying with him. He could feel its presence brush past him from time to time as if it was running circles around him. It made his skin cold to feel it.

"Little boy with the shinty stick." It spoke as if talking to a rather backwards child. "Foul one for you. You loose your head too easily. It takes all the fun out of this game."

"Stop it!"

With a demonic chuckle he felt it pull away. He tried to think, looking in every direction and met only with darkness and fog. A sound reached him, some sort of running water. He headed towards it.

The fog opened up into a narrow valley where an old woman in a faded green dress knelt beside a stream washing clothes. There was some light here and Narugami walked closer.

"Excuse me, grandmother." He said politely. She didn't seem to be aware of him.

"Excuse me!" Maybe she was deaf, she was certainly old. He walked closer. The clothes she was washing looked familiar. He stared. Arashiko's white shirt and the blue t-shirt. They were ripped and stained beyond washing but she kept scrubbing. _Was that blood?_

"Please! Where did you get those?"

She looked up at him, a horrible hag's face, aged till it looked like melted wax. One tooth jutted out past lips twisted in a sneer. She cackled quietly, dropped the soiled clothes in the water to soak, and picked up another piece. It was dark green, the same color as his ...

"Do you know me boy?"

"Y...yes." Odin had terrified all the boys with tales of the Bean Nighe. Hideous messenger of the Celtic otherworld.

"Do you know what I am here to do?"

"Wash the clothes of those about to die."

"That's right, now be gone with ye, I've much work to do."

He glanced over at the pile of fabric on the rocks by the water. _No!..._He plunged back into the fog. Running until he found himself in a hill-top clearing. Rain had started to fall, cold needle sharp drops stabbed at him.

"Give her back!!"

An enormous flash of lightening and crash of thunder filled the clearing with dazzling light showing Narugami a lone figure standing across the clearing from him. Dressed in a kilt and sash of red, yellow and white plaid, it carried a formidable claymore sword. It threw its head back and roared with laughter, long red hair whipping in the wind.

"You must be looking for your mammy!" It taunted. "It's clear you didn't know what to do with a girl when you had her!"

"If you harm..."Narugami's eyes blazed with anger. He could see his enemy now.

"What will you do boy?"

"Stop calling me that! I am Thor! Slayer of giants! I will slay you!"

"The older man roared a battle cry, lifting his sword towards the sky. Lightning dazzled the clearing again as if he had ripped a piece of it out of the sky. Antlers like trees sprang from his head as he grew even larger. In his other hand he held a large wheel like a shield.

"Taranis!"

"I wondered how long it would take you to recognize your better." The god flung the wheel like a discus, sending it rolling at incredible speed towards Narugami with a deafening rumbling sound. He dodged and the wheel returned to its owner.

"Where is she?" Narugami yelled as Mjollnir, now a brilliantly wrought hammer, charged with energy. "What do you want with her?"

"I want what is mine." It growled into his face as their weapons clashed. "What was taken from me!"

"Whatever it is she doesn't have it! She wouldn't have anything that would belong to a monster like you!" He yelled, forcing the giant's lightning blade back.

"Watch who you call a monster you tin god! You who invaded my lands and took my people!" Taranis slashed with his sword to punctuate his words.

"I didn't make them burn their children to death! If they turned to me it was your own fault!" Narugami shot back, dodging, then lunging. "Besides, the stupid Romans couldn't tell us apart, you're the one they meant when they called us Jupiter!"

"Yeah, not a pantywaist like you!"

Narugami beat at the enemy. It was creeping into his mind that he might have met his match in more than one way. He sidestepped a deadly thrust, managing to score a blow on the giant's meaty forearm. A second attempt only glanced off the wheel. He was getting sick of that wheel. _Why didn't he have a shield of some kind?_

"This thing that was taken from you? Arashiko couldn't have taken it!"

"No, but she has it." With a mighty shove he pushed Narugami back. Both stood regarding each other, breathing hard. "When you came, with your people, and took my power from me, and subjugated my people I lost power as gods do when they no longer have faith placed in them. I was not going to let my power seep away into nothingness like the Romans gods have now. Where are they? Evaporated into the ether? I took the greater part of my power and I sealed it away. I put it in a safe place and then I slept long, knowing that should it be disturbed I would awaken and reclaim the world you and yours had taken from me.

The time came, but I was prevented from reclaiming my power. It was taken and hidden from me by a traitorous son of my own land! Now that miserable girl has it and I will take it from her, and I will crush you along with her!" Her lunged forward, Narugami meeting him blow for blow.

Something occurred to Narugami suddenly. He felt his own power strengthen and flung the bigger man back. He laughed. Taranis fumed at the audacity.

"Then you can't harm her until you find out where she has it."

Taranis rattled his lightning sword but stood still.

"You have no choice to return her, so she can lead you to it. This battle is over giant, return her!"

"What you say is true, but know this also. This is but a small piece of my true power. How confident were you against me? I did not bring you here to fight you, but to give you this warning; one of yours is coming close to the truth and I know what he will try to do when he finally arrives at it. I wanted you to understand how easily I could punish you. How easily I could take away from you. If you prevent me from receiving what is rightfully mine I will see to it that you learn the full measure of what it means to loose everything that is truly most precious to you."

Lightning flashed blindingly with the deafening boom of thunder. When it cleared, Narugami was alone. He looked down. Mjollnir had become just a wooden bokken again. The rain pelted down on him.

"Narugami?"

He turned. She was walking up the hill towards him. "I'm sorry, I got lost."

He grabbed her arms, she was real thank the gods! Taranis' words echoed in his head. _"...loose everything that is truly precious..."_

"I'm really sorry." She repeated, standing there soaking wet.

" _didn't know what to do with a girl..."_

_Oh yes he did._

She looked up at him, trying to read his strange expression. "Narugami?"

He put his arms around her. She was cold. "It's okay. You won't ever get lost again. I won't let you."


	22. Chapter 22

Arashiko stepped into Loki's office. He didn't know which was worse, Mayura banging about or Arashiko creeping up on him.

"Mayura couldn't come today, she's studying for a test at school." He explained while she sat on the couch and pet Eechan.

"That's too bad. Isn't Yamino here?"

"I sent him to do some research for me. He's very good at it, very detail oriented."

"I went to the jeweler's yesterday evening, I wanted to show my father's amulet to Mayura. Do you think she'll be back tomorrow?"

"Probably. Can I see it?"

She pulled a small carved stone box from a bag she was carrying and handed it to him. Loki ignored the tiny electrical feeling tingle when he touched it. There was a charm of protection on it.

"My dad said to always keep it in this box. He was probably afraid I'd loose it."

Loki nodded, when the ashes had cooled she must have dug through them to find it. He opened the box. A thin bronze chain was coiled there, bearing an impossibly intricately carved bronze amulet in the shape of a wheel, each spoke delicately wrought.

"How did it break in the first place?" He asked.

"When I was little I would sneak it out and wear it. It got caught on some brambles when I was playing. I had a hard time finding it again."

Loki looked at it. _That explains why it was there and then it wasn't._ _There is incredible power here!_ He closed the box. "It is a beautiful piece. Your father was right, you should keep it in the box. You shouldn't take chances with something so valuable."

"Valuable?"

"Sentimental value, it was your father's you said."

"Yes. It's all I have from him." She smiled and put the box back in her bag. "I'll come by tomorrow in case Mayura can come."

_She had no idea, by wearing that thing she had killed her own parents. Out of the protected box, naked to the sight of searching evil eyes, they had been found and punished._ Yamino would be back soon with the research, then he'd have to decide what to do. He turned the paper back over to see the article he had been reading when she had come in. Neighborhood Jewelry store ransacked. One dead. The enemy was getting stronger, but now Loki knew who he was.


	23. Chapter 23

Loki had listened attentively as Yamino detailed his findings. There had been quite a lot of information to consider but despite the late hour, Yamino had not questioned him when he had said he would be going out for a time, alone.

He would not be alone long. He did not mention to Yamino who he was going to see. He would have liked to see if Yamino could have contained his questions if he had known.

"Your 'daughter' is in trouble." Was all he had had to say to cut through Heimdall's sarcastic protestations. He had listened without a word and they had left together.

"What's so funny Loki?" Heimdall asked with irritation as they walked.

"Nothing, just, the last time I set out to steal a necklace you were on the other side."

"I'm still not on your side." Heimdall shot back in a nasty tone.

"I bet you'd make a good thief."

"I agreed to help you with this, not to listen to your nonsense!"

Loki looked up at the balcony over them. "If your so uncomfortable you can wait out here."

"As if I trust you alone in there!"

"Suit yourself." Loki shrugged, starting up the stairs.

Inside it was dimly lit by one tiny service bulb in the kitchen area. They separated and crept about looking for anywhere she might keep a small carved box. There didn't seem to be anywhere.

"What are you laughing about now?" Heimdall hissed, hearing Loki chuckle and walking over.

"I didn't know you could smile Heimdall." He held up a strip of automatic photo booth pictures. "I like the one in the middle the best."

Heimdall grabbed it away and put it back in its place with a growl.

He turned away and stopped frozen. Loki followed his line of sight. Against the wall next to a closed curtain Mjollnir rested.

"You know how spacey he gets, he probably forgot it." Loki suggested.

Heimdall shot him an indescribable expression and stalked over. He opened the curtain partway. Loki looked over his shoulder.

"Aww, aren't they sweet? Fast asleep."

"You knew about this!" Heimdall rasped.

"No, I promise." Loki defended "But it was bound to happen sooner or later." He smiled. "Look, up there."

On a narrow shelf along the back of the sleeping space was the small carved box. Well out of reach.

"If it were only Arashiko I would just put her into a deeper sleep, but Narugami complicates things."

"You don't say!" Sarcasm dripped from Heimdall's tone.

"You could always run home and get Frey, he could reach. He's supposed to be a thief."

"Not another person is going to know...!"

"Cut the apron strings already Heimdall." Loki said only half listening, trying to figure out a way to get the box. He reached as far as he could. Maybe if he got Laevateinn and knocked it down Heimdall could catch it...

"What are you two doing!?" Narugami hissed, propping up on one elbow to glare at them.

"Loki lowered his arms slowly. "We...came to talk to you Narukami."

Narugami looked from one to the other. Heimdall sighed and nodded.

"Out on the balcony!" He hissed

"Just find your pants, it's not that cold out." Loki teased. Heimdall grabbed him before he could say anything else obscene and hauled him outside. In a moment Narugami joined them.

"Looks like the hands of justice have a new hobby." Loki grinned. Narugami shook Mjollnir at him.

"I realize the more obnoxious you get the more serious the problem. There had better be a good reason for this!" He warned. "What is it Loki?"

"What has Arashiko told you about her father?"

"He was from Scotland, was a farmer and he's dead."

"Are you sure she's told you everything she knows?"

"Why shouldn't she?!"

"Any number of reasons. I don't suppose you've told her everything about yourself. Does she know she's sharing her bed with a god, Thor?"

Narugami looked irritated and chastised both at once. "That was crude Loki."

"What's the answer?"

"No! What's your point?"

Arashiko's father called himself Karl Rig when he moved to Japan and became a farmer."

"That explains papa there." Narugami cast a dark glance at Heimdall. "Aren't you a little late there 'Rig'? You know if you had ignored him and done what you wanted and taken those sons Odin would have just laughed. Odin would have respected that more than your obedience. Kind of ridiculous to try to play the doting parent in that form isn't it?"

"Don't get me started on ridiculous relationships." Heimdall warned bitingly.

Narugami looked back at Loki. "Became a farmer? What was he before?"

"Not just what, who. His real name was Uilleam Lorne and he was an archeologist. He was also a member of the Cu Sith, dedicated to preserving Celtic heritage. He was accused of stealing an artifact from a dig on the Isle of Lewis. He was blacklisted, dismissed from his post and expelled from the Cu Sith. Still he denied taking the artifact. There really was no question of his guilt although there was no evidence. His career gone, his reputation beyond repair, he fled to Japan where he took on a name he felt suited a simple farmer. Eventually he fell in love with the neighbor's daughter, married, and had a daughter of his own." Loki paused. Narugami was listening quietly. Heimdall, already acquainted with the facts, looked out at the night and absently pet Narugami's cat which had walked along the railing to rub against him.

"Has Arashiko shown you the amulet her father gave her?"

"She brought it home yesterday."

"You didn't recognize it?"

Narugami was stubbornly silent.

"Narukami, you of all of us should know the symbol of Taranis!"

Narugami fidgeted with Mjollnir. "Alright, I know! But it's just a piece of bronze!"

"No. It's the artifact that Uilleam Lorne stole."

"You said he denied it."

"He lied. He had a true gift. It's through him Arashiko must of inherited her sensitivity to nature spirits. He even apparently taught himself a low level of rune magic. The stone box that the necklace is kept in is protected by a charm which he put on it. He knew the talisman contained incredible power and that in the wrong hands it could wreck a destructive force on this world that has never been seen before. He did not know it was a receptacle storing the seed of a god's full power. He was willing to risk all to protect it from human misuse, he hadn't expected divine interference." Loki shook his head thoughtfully then continued. "Taranis is looking for this talisman. Every time it is taken from the box it is like a radar blip calling him." Loki paused again, looking up at Narugami. "You must give us that necklace. Heimdall and I have made a replica, she needn't even know. Then we can destroy it, and Taranis' lust for power."

"I...can't do that Loki."

Heimdall jumped down from the railing. "What?"

"Fine Narukami, we will do it then."

"No Loki!"

Heimdall started to yell but Loki cut him off. "You already knew about Taranis."

Narugami's expression showed deep conflict. "Why can't it just be kept in the box? You say it's protected by a charm."

"A weak one."

"Make a better one, you have that ability. Heimdall, you know rune magic..."

Heimdall shook his head. "No."

"Stalemate forever?" Loki asked. "Do you really believe that's possible?"

"I can't let you destroy it. If you do..." He fell silent, gripping Mjollnir to his chest, not looking at either of them. After a moment he told them about the shrine, the battle on the hill, and Taranis' warning."

"Narugami, don't you see how hopeless it is? He's gaining strength every day. This is the only way to stop him. Your a god of justice, that's what turned people away from Taranis, I believe it's something that Arashiko saw in you. You have to act on that justice, even if there is a price."

Heimdall finally spoke. "For once, I believe he's right Thor."

Narugami stood silent for a long moment. Finally he nodded and took the offered replica.

In a moment he returned and gently lay the amulet in Loki's hand.

"Thank you Narugami."


	24. Chapter 24

This dream was different than the other but she sensed the same presence.

"Leave me alone!"

"You have no choice." It leered. "You heard them."

She looked away in shame. Yes, she had listened to them talking on the balcony.

"If they attempt to stop me I will destroy them."

"And if you get your power, won't you destroy them anyway?"

Taranis grinned down at her. "Maybe I will spare one, for a price."

"I have nothing."

"If you wish to save one of them act quickly. Retrieve the talisman from the one called Loki. They will not attempt to destroy it until the full moon, that is your deadline and it's not far away."

"I can't!"

"Will you stand by and watch them all die? Kill them, like you killed your parents?"

"NO!!"

"It's your choice."

He was gone. Arashiko woke cold and covered in sweat. Looking over she watched Narugami turn in his sleep. "Would that be noodles or rice with that sir..." He mumbled.

Could she be responsible for his death? What about Kazumi? It wasn't fair.

_Gods don't have to be fair._


	25. Chapter 25

She had snuck up on him again, now she was in the kitchen cooking something with Yamino. She seemed cheerful, and best of all, completely clueless. Loki had been half afraid that Narugami would cave in and tell her the truth. He listened at the doorway while they discussed farm style cooking and rolled shiso leaves into fancy shapes. All was well. Tonight was the full moon, they would meet at the hill where the shrine had manifested. It would all be over soon.

"Loki?"

"Huh?"

"Come try this, Yamino says we should use whole ginger but I think just the juice would give as good of flavor without disturbing the texture. We've made some both ways."

"I'm sure you two know better than me."

"Come on Loki, just try it."

He went in and sat down at the table, Yamino placed two bowls of steaming food in front of him.

"Oh, Yamino, I forgot I brought you some sansho spice powder. It's in my bag in the office, I'll be right back."

Concentrating, Arashiko stood in the center of the office. With one ear she monitored Loki's voice in the kitchen, though she was confident Yamino would keep him there for quite a while. Where would it be? Desk. Not the first drawer, she opened the next. There, in a soft pouch. She quickly made the trade, putting the replica that Tarinis had imbued with a temporary signal of power into the pouch and the real necklace into her stone box. She placed it in her bag and pulled out the paper envelope of spice before running back to the kitchen.

On her way home she tried to ignore the regret that plagued her. _I have to do this._

"Arashiko?"

She hadn't even noticed Kazumi until she'd almost run into him. _He must be on his way to Loki's._

"You weren't at work today."

"I...took the day off."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh, no, that's right. I took off because I wasn't feeling very well. I'm getting better, I'll be fine. I have to get home and fix dinner..."

"Oh, I saw Narugami at his job. He said if I saw you to tell you he would be working late."

"Oh." Knowing he was lying to her didn't make it any easier to lie to him.

"So, I guess you can just go home and rest."

"Right, I guess I'll do that. Goodnight Kazumi."

"Goodnight."

She couldn't make herself move. "Kazumi?" Without warning she bent down and hugged him tightly. _Forgive me!_ She let go. "Goodnight!"

Heimdall watched her go perplexedly. Humans were just too weird.


	26. Chapter 26

The wheel raced across the field again, flattening everything in it's path and sending them scattering.

"We have what you want Taranis!" Loki had jeered, full of confidence, brandishing the amulet. "Say goodbye!" He had placed it carefully in the center of the carefully prepared pentagram, waving Laevateinn over it and evoking the sacred incantation.

Nothing had happened.

Taranis howled with laughter.

Loki, furious, had turned on Narugami with accusations which had been summarily denied.

Then it must have been her. He remembered the impromptu cooking session with Yamino. Then Taranis had swung his lightning sword over them like a warning blow.

"Let's make this a sporting fight at least!" He had chuckled in the brightness. When the light receded Loki found himself standing beside a slender man slightly taller than himself although not quite as graceful. He turned his one eye towards Loki and regarded him with the same surprise.

"Let's get to work!" Narugami roared, in his hands he hefted the mighty hammer Mjollnir.

The battle seemed endless. Loki's mood was not improving, and in adult form it wasn't so cute.

"That girl is worse than Mayura for meddling!" He yelled at no one in particular. Heimdall couldn't help a flicker of a smile at Loki's astonishment that he could be the deceived rather than the deceiver. Loki caught him. "She takes after you after all!" He yelled. "And you Narukami...just what were you thinking of getting..."

"Arashiko wouldn't betray us!" A bolt of energy exploded into the ground between them, melting the stone.

"We won't survive this if we keep fighting each other." Heimdall warned.

"We won't survive anyway if she's taken that talisman back to him!"

"She would not betray us!" Narugami repeated savagely. Loki looked at him. His friend's pain was evident but there seemed no doubt what had happened here. A blast shook them. Loki returned a powerful discharge from Laevateinn while Heimdall launched a sphere of crackling blue energy. Still, Loki felt certain they were being toyed with. Taranis was biding his time. _What was he waiting for?_ A figure appeared at the edge of the clearing. _So, that was it._

Taranis rumbled with pleasure as Arashiko walked onto the field of battle. She clutched something tight against her chest.

"Now I will take back what is mine!" Taranis boomed. "Your time of interfering is ended Norse fools. I will raise up the companions of my formation and we will rule, mighty as once we were!"

Arashiko stood between them and Taranis. She looked up at the raging giant.

"Here girl, give it to me in their sight."

"No Arashiko! Give it to us!" Loki called to her. She looked at him and Heimdall, registering their change in appearance with wonder and shock. She didn't dare to face Narugami.

"Damn it Arashiko!" Heimdall yelled. Narugami roared and tried to grab her by the arm, a move easily deflected by a blast from Taranis.

"Have you chosen who you will spare?" Taranis asked. "Which one will it be?"

_Spare?_ Loki thought painfully. _He should have known._ He watched as she nodded solemnly.

"Don't do this!" Narugami ordered, trying again for an arm. This time it was she who deflected him.

"Don't tell me what to do! Not any of you! I don't even know who you are. You've all lied to me. Kazumi or He...Hei...whatever your name really is!" She looked up at their strange adult faces, fighting back hot tears. "You told me gods don't have to be fair and I guess you should know! But if you aren't than why should I!?"

"They will be punished girl." Taranis cajoled. "Expose them for the frauds they are. Shame them to think they could displace the true gods! Give me the talisman and show them that the old ways will still be chosen first!"

She clutched the amulet to her chest.

"My father told me to protect this for him. If that is all I can do to honor him, you'll have to kill me to get it." She met Loki's eyes with a terrible urgency. _What was she trying to say?_ There was something she wanted him to do. Without breaking eye contact she turned her face slightly towards Heimdall. "Father."

Without a seconds hesitation Loki aimed Laevateinn directly for the clasped hands in front of her chest, releasing powerful energy. Taranis howled with rage. A storm of energy surrounded them, buffeting them with waves of power and the howl of wind. A wrenching scream of sonic waves roared deafeningly and then it was as if they had all gone deaf as silence exploded around them. Arashiko was flung backwards, shards of softened metal scattered from her hands.

Taranis was gone.

"What the hell was that supposed to be Loki!?" Narugami yelled, racing to the still form lying on the ground. He knelt down, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Arashiko?...Arashiko?!"

Loki and Heimdall looked at each other, both mentally calculating how slim the chances that any unaided human would have had to withstand that sort of power. Heimdall looked away bitterly. So much for second chances.

Loki knelt in front of Narugami who held Arashiko tightly, too hurt to even cry.

"At least..." Loki searched for something consoling. "At least you were right, she didn't betray us."

"You killed her." Narugami barely breathed the words.

"No Narukami, she chose that fate. She must have heard us talking on the balcony. I doubt she understood everything, but, she felt responsible for her parent's deaths and maybe she was afraid she would be responsible for ours as well. She fought with us to put Taranis off his guard. If she had just handed it to us Taranis would have destroyed us before we could have done anything. I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me until she called Heimdall father. She said she wanted to honor her father. By calling him father she meant she wanted to honor our intention to destroy the thing. You should be...proud, Heimdall."

Loki looked down. One little human could cause a god a lot of trouble. There seemed to be a barely visible blue glow around her.

"Narukami?" No response. He touched her arm. It was still warm. The blue glow seemed to get brighter. It was the same as he had seen in the memory vision. "Heimdall, what is this?"

"Shut up Loki."

"I think something is keeping her alive."

Heimdall walked over cautiously and looked down.

"Have you ever seen anything like that before?"

It took a long time before Heimdall answered. By time he did Loki knew the answer already.

"Danu."

"Uilleam Lorne had the foresight to realize he wouldn't always be there to protect his daughter." Loki said. "He evoked a guardian that could not fail."

"Now I am released from that boon."

They both turned to face a tall slim woman. Her dress glistened pale blue like crystal springs of pure water while her hair shimmered platinum and gold like sunlight and moonlight on the surface of a clear stream. She smiled softly at them like a mother who loves equally two bickering sons. After all, Celtic or Norse, great goddess Danu was the mother of them all.

"What you have said is true." She said in a voice like tiny silver bells. "Now my angry son shall rest. He will not trouble this plane of reality again."

"Lady Danu?" Thor looked up at her, face dark with sorrow, still holding Arashiko's limp form close. "Please lady Danu..."

She smiled at him as if he were only a child distraught over a broken toy easily mended.

"My power on this level is limited." She said softly. Narugami bowed his head. "However, her faith is in you now, I shall leave her in your keeping."

With a last motherly caressing smile for all of them she vanished into the darkness. They were silent.

"N...Narugami?"

"Arashiko?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Uh...yeah."

"I don't remember what happened. My hands hurt."

"Umm..." Narugami looked around for help.

"You were struck by lightning you stupid knucklehead!" Heimdall growled unevenly, stepping back out of sight. "When are you going to learn not to run off like that? You scare everybody!"

"I'm sorry...I had the strangest dream." She took a deep breath, fading back towards sleep.

"We'll take her home to the mansion. You can wrap her hands, they are burnt pretty badly. Yamino will make some tea."

"She doesn't like tea." Narugami remarked as he lifted her up and they started to walk.

"Doesn't like tea? What kind of girl have you wrought on us Narukami? I knew there had to be something wrong with her."

Yes indeed, one little human could certainly cause a god a lot of trouble.


	27. Chapter 27

It was beautiful weather as he walked up the hill to the shelter of the oak trees that Uilleam Lorne had carefully planted there. Below were the tidy patchwork green quilt squares of crops and the small farmhouse.

"Look what I caught!"

He looked down with his one good eye at the little girl proudly holding up a squirming lizard. He nodded, not sure why he should be pleased to be presented with a lizard, but she seemed pleased and went back to playing under the trees.

He sat on a large flat rock and watched her at her games. Finally she came and climbed up next to him and stood pulling at the bows on his clothes and playing with his hair. For a moment he was worried that his disfigured right eye might frighten her but she merely gave it the same curious scrutiny she seemed to give everything else in her world.

He realized the sun was going down. _Where had the time gone? There wasn't much left._

"Daughter?" The word sounded awkward, foreign. "I have to go soon."

"Why?"

"Because I have to."

"Why?"

"Becau..." He stopped himself and looked down at her. She made a face as if knowing he had caught on to her. "I have something for you. Will you keep it always?"

She nodded.

He pulled a thin chain out of his breast pocket and held it up for her to see. A small brass amulet intricately carved with Celtic knot work. It looked like a tiny, slightly oddly shaped hammer.

"This is to remind you that your father never forgets you, even when he is very far away. You are never really alone."

He leaned over and put it around her neck before gathering her up in his arms.

"Thank you daddy!" She graced his cheek with a slightly sloppy kiss before wrapping little arms around his neck.

"Heimdall, it's time to go."

"Get out of my reality Loki!"

"Your about to loose that form, it's time to let go."

Heimdall sighed and let the scene melt away. Looking down he saw the hands of a ten year old again. His own hands. _Why did he feel so impossibly old?_ Arashiko slept peacefully on the couch. The amulet he had made and put around her neck glistened in the half light of the darkened office. Somewhere in the room, sleeping on the floor, Narugami mumbled in his sleep about donburri toppings.

"That was nice." Loki said.

"Mind your own business Loki."

"What does that scripture say? '...if you, although being evil, know how to give good gifts to your children..."

"Your the evil one! Why don't you just..." He paused. Loki was back to his child form as well. "How much do you think she'll remember?"

"Hard to say." They were quiet for a minute. "So you missed the boat on fatherhood." Loki shrugged at him. "There's always grandchildren."

"LOKI!"


	28. Chapter 28

"How did your test go Mayura?" Loki asked, lowering his paper on the desk as she came in.

"Oh! Don't even ask!" She sat down by Arashiko who had been reading on the couch. "Narugami told me you got struck by lightning! Wow! Maybe you'll get special powers now!"

"I can go back to work next week." Arashiko interrupted, letting Mayura look at her bandaged hands.

"Thank god!" Loki muttered, back to his paper.

"Is that the necklace your dad gave you?"

"Arashiko held the amulet out so Mayura could inspect it.

"Yeah." She answered. "It is."

_Was that a mischievous tone?_ Loki peeked out from behind the paper.

"It's beautiful! That reminds me Loki! I'm so angry with you!" Mayura burst out, getting up and standing in front of Loki's desk, arms crossed. "We totally missed the Celtic exhibit! It's gone!"

Loki retreated back behind his paper.

"Yamino! Tea now please!"

THE END


End file.
